Elemental Remenet Online
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school, even though he looks like a foreigner. But in the world of games he is a legend. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn, but a beast in games. Can they survive this game?
1. It's not a game anymore pt1

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Rement Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang. Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school, even though he looks like a foreigner. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own Naruto, Sword Art online, Or RWBY. They are owned by their Respective creators and companies.

Believe it or not I had this idea for a while. My younger brother helped me flush out a few things before I started. I may mess up from time to time when it comes to the Menu System, but it will make few an d far between appearances. Trust me that is the biggest pain in the ass when it comes to this. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy this.

0000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: This isn't a game anymore pt 1**

 **Location:Konoha**

 **Place: Room of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Time: 1200**

the room was what you would expect from an orphan who had been raised by his mother's brother. It was fairly large 14 X 15 room with a queen style bed, a book case and a computer desk between the two.

Opening the door and walking in was the owner of the room and local delinquent Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto stood at 5'9" spiky blonde hair that gave off the impression that he was a bad kid and he died his hair, purple eyes, wearing a blue school uniform. Naruto sighed before taking his clothes and throwing them off and hanging them up. He quickly changed into an orange shirt, blue sweat pants, and white socks.

Naruto heard his phone ring before picking it up. "Hello?" asked Naruto.

" _Hey there Naruto-kun!" came a chipper voice on the other end._

Naruto smiled as he heard the voice of his best friend. "Hey Ruby," said Naruto

" _So are you going to join me in ERO today!? It's the official launch date!" yelled the girl on the other end of the line._

Naruto let out a laugh at his friends excitement. "Don't worry Ruby. I'll see you in a bit," said Naruto hanging up the phone.

Both Ruby and her older sister had been Members of Naruto's guild in another game. In fact Yang (Ruby's older sister) was Naruto's enforcer for the longest time. They had also been part of the 1000 beta test drive. Added to that with the release of 15,000. They also got to keep their free NERVGEAR as a bonus.

Naruto smirked as he took out his NERVGEAR and connected it to the server. He planned on being in ERO for a few hours. At least until 1900 (7:00 pm). Naruto put on his GEAR and laid in the bed.

"Link... START!" said Naruto as his body went stiff as he was whisked away.

Naruto quickly went though the setting mode and came to the most important screen the charterer create mode.

 **Name(R):** Uzumaki Naruto

 **OL name:** Kyubi Naruto

 **Email:** **********

 **Password:** ***********

Everything after that was unimportant he quickly throw his character together to stand at 6" even with a swordsmen build, long red hair, and purple eyes, and After that came a Screen that Naruto wasn't expecting. It was the Race, Class, and weapon screen, but it came with a catch. Some Races were incompatible with a class or weapon, Or Weapons with class. It was actually a creative system that kept people from being outright overpowered. Naruto had heard about the System during the Beta, but at the time only elves, Humans, and Dragon Folk (1) were available. Naruto looked though the races and quickly found a race he liked, as well as a weapon.

 **Race:** Kitsune/Human Hybrid

 **Class:** Sage

 **Weapons:** Kodachi(Selection), fists/hand armaments, canes/staffs

Once this was done Naruto hit the final start button before he was thrown into the World and his body.

 **Location: Town of First steps**

 **Place: Central Plaza**

 **Time: 1230**

Naruto opened his eyes before looking around. He was in a pair of brown pants, and an orange shirt with shin guards, arm guards, on his side was a starters Kodachi. Not a powerfully offensive weapon, but with a higher range in the striking department, making it a very capable weapon.

Naruto smirked, before throwing his hands up into the air. "I've returned!" yelled the Young man.

Naruto raised his right hand into the air and began to click at the display screen that popped up. It was a system that wasn't to far off from regular MMORPG's. It would take some getting use to however.

[Options]

[Character]

[Map]

[Inventory]

[Friends]

Naruto couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. Sweeping the character button, Naruto looked at it. It was a body that had several slots were items/Equipment would go. Already he was plotting out how to use his slots wisely.

 **Character Name:Naruto**

 **LV: 1 Exp to next level: 300**

 **HP: 300**

 **MP: 170**

 **Gol: 1000**

Naruto frowned. 1000 gol wouldn't get him to far in the world. Naruto closed the screen before making his way to the edge of town. He needed to get some grinding done. He began to make his way out of the main gate. He remembered that there was a hidden field that was good for grinding until he was at least level 6.

"Hey Stop will yeah!" yelled someone.

Naruto turned to look at the person who was running up to him. It was a girl. She stood at 5'7" with a buxom figure with a coke bottle figure and a large round ass, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, red eyes, wearing a skin tight shirt, with soft leather armor, a knee length skirt, ankle boots, and on her hands was a pair of iron gloves.

Naruto looked at the woman and looked at her Name as it appeared above her head. "Sun Dragon? Yang... What happened to your original Avatar?" asked Naruto

Yang smirked. "I thought I'd look better with Black hair and red eyes," said Yang striking a pose. "You like stud?"

Naruto smiled at his friend and her teasing. "Beautiful as hell like normal. What's your class?" asked Naruto.

Yang held up with V-sign. "I chose the Monk. I got a Defense and speed boost with this class," said Yang with a grin.

"Where is Ruby?" asked Naruto looking around.

"She should be here...," said Yang

NARUTO!" yelled someone tackling him hard and sending him to the ground. Naruto looked at the girl who had all the weight on his chest. "Hi!"

The girl sitting on his waist- and by extension his quickly harding member- She looked around 5'7" long black/red hair that went to the middle of her back, wearing red top with long sleeves that hugged her body, white shorts, red boots, across her back was a basic scythe with a 6 foot long brown shaft, and a 3 foot long blade.

"Hey Ruby. What race and class are you?" asked Naruto as the girl got off him and helped him up.

Ruby smirked. "I'm a Human, but my class is Mechanistic. It's the only class that can use the Scythe," said Ruby getting off Naruto and helping him up.

"So you two ready to party up and do some Exp Farming?" asked Naruto.

Both girls nodded before Naruto sent them an invite to his party. Both girls quickly accepted the invite and Joined the party.

 **Kyubi Naruto, Lv: 1**

 **hp: 300/300**

 **Mp: 170/170**

 **Crescent Rose, Lv: 1**

 **HP: 260/260**

 **Mp: 120/120**

 **Sun Dragon, Lv: 1**

 **Hp: 400/400**

 **Mp: 230/230**

Naruto smirked. "let's go and grind out then," said Naruto.

"Yes!" yelled Yang pumping her fist. "I love it when you talk fesity,"

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister.

 **Location: Floor 1**

 **Place: Field**

 **Time: 1500**

Naruto throw off the wolf that was attacking him, before doing a spinning slash that dropped it's health to 0, before it pixelated into oblivion. Ruby had already killed another one that had tried to attack him from the back while Yang grabbed another and snapped it's next earning an insta-kill bonus. They had been grinding out EXP for the better part of 2 hours and already each of the m had gained a good amount of points, Gol, items, crafting materials, and even levels (2).

Naruto opened his Menu and began to look though the Items that he had.

 **Menu Items Potion X5**

 **Antidote {Prlz} X 3**

 **Antidote {Posn} X 2**

 **Elixir X 4**

The Amount of Gol each of them had was currently between 4 to 7 thousand each. Naruto took a seat on the ground as the girls joined him. Naruto smiled as he saw them both down potions to heal. Naruto looked at his Hud and their current levels (3)

 **Kyubi Naruto, Lv: 6**

 **Hp: 435/550**

 **Mp 230/300**

 **Cresnet Rose, Lv: 5**

 **Hp: 340/400**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **Sun Dragon, Lv: 6**

 **Hp: 340/620**

 **Mp: 310/350**

Each of them was much stronger, but they had farmed in the same area for the better part of 3 hours. While they could get better equipment going into the City now, they didn't want to leave just yet.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came a yell

All three jumped up and took up positions. As a Wolf the Size of a Rhino appeared. Drool dripped from his mouth as his red eyes glared at the three.

"What the hell is that?" asked Yang

Ruby quickly looked it up. "It's a Field Boss. Silver Dire Wolf Alpha. Has Plus speed as well as the buff Razor Fangs. This is going to be tough," said Ruby.

"Nah sis," said Yang smirking as she creaked her knuckles. "This is going to be fun,"

 **Silver Dire Wolf: Alpha**

 **Lv: 10 (Field Boss)**

 **Hp: 1000/1000**

 **Buff: Razor Fangs**

Naruto smirked. "This is going to be interesting," said Naruto pulling his Kodachi and holding it in a reverse grip.

"So long as it has good materials I'll be happy," said Ruby swining her scythe before slamming it into the ground..

Yang smirked. "Oh I'm so howling with Joy!" said Yang getting into her stance.

Ruby glared at her sister. "God Damnit Yang!" yelled Ruby.

The three charged the beast intent on taking it out fairly quickly!

0000000000000000000000

And that is chapter 1. Been working on this most of the day. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Acoustic Ghost out!

1: Never seen a Dragon-human race in RPG's. They will explain later.

2: I'm calling it right now the Leveling system in SAO is Bullshit. In Ep 1 by the time the announcement is made Kirito, the fucking PROTAGINIST is still only level 1. Klein and Kirito had been grinding in that Field for between 4-5 hours, and your telling me that he didn't level up that whole time, but by the time we get to ep 3 on the floors 20 or so he's in the mid 40's, and by ep 4 or 5 and on floor 47 he's level 78. The Level system is broke as fuck. By the Logic of the Show Kirito should have been at least level 100 or so (if a cap wasn't installed)

3: I'm not a calculator that can look at every little Value. My EXP measurements might be a little off.


	2. It's not a game anymore pt2

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Remnant Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword Art online, Or RWBY. They are owned by their Respective creators and companies.

I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. A few things got botched because I was working on it late at night, but I've learned Now onto chapter 2. I'm going to try and switch between Naruto, and Ruby as the Duotaginest as much as possible. This is actually going to be a new style of writing for me. Focusing on two main characters has never been easy for me.

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: This isn't a game anymore pt 2**

 **Location: Floor 1**

 **Place: Field**

 **Time: 1515**

The Alpha Wolf let out a roar as the three attacks hit him, shrugging off the hits he turned to Yang and slashed at her! Yang crossed her arms and put MP into them activating her **ABILITY: Barrier!** Yangs arms glowed blue as the attack hit, but the damage was reduced by several points. Skidding along the ground, Yang grit her teeth as she looked at her health bar.

 **Sun Dragon, Lv: 6**

 **HP: 523/620**

 **MP: 290/350**

Barrier, while not a really draining move still took 20 MP to use! Naruto pumped mp into his legs before charging in and slashing the Alpha's legs! The Alpha howled in pain as it dropped slightly. Yang took this chance and hit it with a rolling Salvo of punches while adding to the attacks using Barrier! Once Yang backed off Ruby charged in with her scythe glowing red.

"Ruby! Do it!" yelled Yang.

" **Skill Active: Spinning Slash!** " yelled Ruby jumping into the air and coming down on the Wolf's head, before cutting deeply into the neck! (1)

The Alpha howled as Ruby jumped away from it's snapping jaws. Regrouping with her friends she took a health potion and passed it to Yang. Ruby had gotten the most potions during the last few hours. A grand total of 12, she could spare one for her sister. Naruto was alright for now. His evasion skills were much higher then even his Defensive skills, combined with his speed stats and he was a hard target.

 **Silver Dire Wolf Alpha**

 **Hp: 200/1000**

"Just a Few more Hits! Ruby Hang back and get a power boost. Yang and I will draw it's attention and Drop it's HP for a Finishing Blow!" yelled Naruto getting into ' _Battle Genius Mode_ ' as Yang liked to call it. When Naruto was focused like this he was a foe not to be messed with.

"You got it handsome," said Yang with a wink.

"Right," said Ruby putting her scythe back and began to charge it up with Mana.

The Alpha turned it's attention to Ruby since she was putting out the most Agro at the moment. Naruto and Yang charged in with Naruto taking the lead! Naruto jumped and slashed the Wolf across the length of it's body Draining it of HP. The Wolf turned to Naruto with a growl only to be taking off it's feet by an OP uppercut from Yang.

"RUBY!" yelled Naruto turning to the black haired girl.

"Right! **Skill activate: Sky slash!** " yelled Ruby taking off at a dash, before jumping into the air and slashing the Dire Wolf.

Once Ruby landed on the ground she spun her scythe around and slammed the blade into the ground (2).

The Wolf vanished into thin air. As a card appeared before all three of them with a Level up screen as well as close to 400 gol apiece, items like potions, Elixirs, Naruto gained Wolf Fangs and Leather, same with Yang, but Ruby got the surprise.

 **Last Attack + Skill kill Bonus rare item**

 **Name: Cloak of the Maiden**

 **Abilities: Provides + 3 Defense and Evasion**

 **Description: A cloak once owned by a Wolf-hunting Maiden. She fell in battle, when BIG BAD WEREWOLF: ALPHA BLACK tricked her into his den with his many children and followers. Even though she wounded his greatly the only thing that remains of her is this cloak.**

Ruby opened her Menu and equipped the Cloak. It was red and went down to her ankles. Attached as well was a hood. The cloak was ripped near the bottom and had claw marks at several spots but it looked good on Ruby.

The three smiled at each other. "It's probably a good idea to head back. We have a few items and materials that we can use to make weapons as well as get better armor," said Yang.

"It'd be best if we found a Black smith. I'm sure no one in the game has started the smiting craft. Also Sub-classes won't be available to you hit level 10. I'm sure each of us already picked out the one we want the most," said Yang.

"No point dwelling on it now. Now lets head to town and get our Equipment and put our money in the bank," said Naruto sheathing his kodachi.

 **Location: Town of First steps**

 **Place: Outside of Blacksmith shop**

 **time: 1655**

Yang and Naruto walked out of the Smith Shop with new armor and weapons. Naruto was now wearing a black shirt, black baggy pants,a dark orange light armor, orange gauntlets, orange shin guards, and a pair of green goggles sitting on top of his head. Finally he had his new Weapon. It was a silver sheathed Kodachi with a swirling guard and a black hilt. This item was the **Alpha Wolf Fang Lv I**. This was one of the few items that could be upgraded at a later date.

Yang wore a black tube top, Black pants, a yellow vest that was zipped up without a left sleeve, with a peace of armor guarding the shoulder. Finally on her hands was her new weapon a pair of gauntlets with retractable 'fangs'.

"GUYS hurry up!" yelled Ruby from down the street. Ruby now wore a black long sleeve shirt, red and black skirt, black leggings, the Maiden's hood, and a new bigger scythe that had a second blade slightly under the first.

"So what now guys?" asked Yang.

"Well it's getting a bit late. I want to get something to eat. I'm gonna log out for about 20 minutes and then come back.

"I do have homework I need to do," said Ruby rubbing her head with a big grin on her face.

Yang sighed before crossing her arms. "Dad's going to kill you. I knew that I should have made you do your homework first. Come on Rubes," said Yang opening her Menu. "What the hell,"

"What is it Yang?" asked Naruto looking at the older of the two sisters.

"My Log out option isn't here," said Yang.

"Mine too," said Ruby. "this is a bit creepy,"

Naruto having a bad feeling about opened his own options Menu to check things for himself.

 ** **[Options ]**...[Help]**

 **...[Setting]**

 **...[Error]**

The Second the digital clock struck 1700 (5:00 pm), every player began to vanish, only to reappear inside of the Town of First Steps Plaza. Naruto, Yang and Ruby got close together as the Sky turned red as three figures appeared in the sky. Massive figures The first was a Beautiful woman with long silver hair, green eyes filled with sadness, a curvy figure, a Greek dress that went to her knees, knee high lace heels hanging off one shoulder with a gold broach holding it together, a gold belt around her waist, golden brackets, a gold armband on her left arm, and a necklace.

Next to her was a Man with long messy black hair, dark blue eyes, a full bread, wearing armor that was heavily damaged.

Finally was the last figure and he was radiating pure Evil. He wore full black armor, a sword across his waist, and finally across his back was a massive black sword.

" **Hello players! I am the god of this world. Lord Ares!" yelled the Dark armored Figure.**

" **EVERYONE you must get out of here! My brother Ares has taken over my peaceful kingdom of Elemental and corrupted it!" yelled the woman, terror evident in her voice as tears rolled down her face.**

" **Shihahahah! Silence Athena. You are only alive because I allow it," said Aris slapping her across the face.**

" **Listen to me everyone!" yelled the man. "I'm the creator of this World. Jacob Van Forest! This was meant to be the opening Event that connected with the games main Story... however A Virus has mixed with the AI and corrupted the Data beyond reproach. We are all trapped here by the Virus controlled Aris!"**

"What!" asked a terrified Ruby turning to her friend. "Can that even happen?"

Naruto clutched his fist. "The odds aren't impossible, but for it to happen meant a lot of stuff would have had to line up just right. We've become trapped in this game,"

Yang narrowed her eyes. "Damn it!" yelled Yang.

" **I'm sorry everyone," said Jacob hanging his head in shame as tears rolled down his face. "When I noticed that the Virus had infected Aris I went to tell Kayaba, only to fall before I could make it. Now as a Result of my failure 217 souls have been lost to both this world and the real world, thanks to Aris leaking the fact that if the NREVGEAR is removed then you die. Also if your HP reaches Zero then you will die, there is no coming back! So be safe Everyone!"**

Everyone went Silent after hearing this. Fear gripped them in it's tight and cold embrace. People by nature are fearful creatures. So when what amounts to a god tells you something, you'd better pay attention. New feeds were pooping up showing everything that Aris said was true. It was even shown people being moved from beds to hospitals and their gear was being carefully moved by experts.

" **I left something for you in your Inventory. Go ahead and look I won't bite," said Aris almost laughing.**

Everyone quickly opened their inventory to find a mirror. Everyone yelled as they were engulfed in a blue light. Naruto looked at Yang and Ruby as they yelled. Naruto closed his eyes before he to was engulfed in the light. Once the lights died down Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and saw His short spiky sun-kissed blonde hair, bright blue eyes, three whisker like marks one each cheek.

"N-Naruto," came Ruby's voice. Naruto looked at Ruby. She was the same height as before but her once sexy face was not cute with silver eyes, short black hair with red tips, and her lips were quite plump.

"Ruby are you okay?" Came yang's voice. Yang was still quite Sexy, but her once black hair was now blonde and her eyes had become violet.

Naruto couldn't hold the blush as he looked at the two sisters. Both were beautiful, but for vastly different reasons. Ruby had a cute innocence about her, while Yang radiated Sexy from her body.

"Yeah. Naruto is that you?" asked Ruby looking at the young man before her.

"Yeah. Lets see what God Jackass has to say," said Naruto focusing his attention back on.

 **Athena was crying her eyes out. "My Chosen Children! Forgive me for the darkness that is about to befall you!" pleaded Athena.**

" **Shihahahaha! listen to me carefully," said Aris. "I am nothing if not a Kind God. At the top of the World, lies the Palace of the Gods where I reign supreme! Make your way though the 100 floors of the World, fight my bosses and when you make it to the top of the world I will be waiting. Don't disappoint me Adventurers. Come and get me... if you dare,"**

With that Aris, Athena and Jacob vanished. As they did everyone was silent, before a what sounded like a young girl screamed! This started a chain reaction as everyone began to panic. Naruto grabbed both Yang and Ruby by their hands before rushing out of the area and into an Ally! Once away from the general public they rested on the wall.

"We need to hurry up and leave the area," said Yang panting.

"What! Why?" asked Ruby.

"Yang's right. Things are going to be tense. We need to leave. Make our way to another town," said Naruto pulling up a map. "Some people are going to think about going to the town's closet to here. We need to head to the Town furthest away,"

"You mean Gate City. The one close to the Dungon Tower?" asked yang.

"Why there?" asked Ruby.

"The monsters there are going to be tougher, but the equipment and crafting is best for the first floor. Most people won't think to go there right off the bat. We also need to start looking for quests," said Naruto. The Blond haired boy was sweating and gritting his teeth. "This is our best chance for survival," said Naruto.

Yang and Ruby shared a look, before smiling at Naruto. "We trust you Naruto," said Ruby

"Yeah. Lead the Way boss," said Yang.

Naruto, Yang, and Ruby took off to the North gate Weapons at the ready. As they ran they quickly dealt with any enemies! Not focusing on if they were killed or not. Thinking only of their destination at the end of the path. Gate City.

" _We will..." thought Naruto slashing though a wolf_

" _I'll make sure Naruto and Ruby..." thought Yang punching a Wolf._

" _Naruto... Yang we will..." thought Ruby cutting though 3 wolves._

" _... Survive!" thought the three together as the Death game had just begun._

0000000000000000000000

And that's chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think?

1: Skills and Abilities are two different things in this story. Skills must be activated and Abilities are Auto. You can inter-lock a skill and Ability with motion, but it cost's more MP to activate with a Motion.

2: RWBY intro 1. At the end of the title in the first intro.


	3. Checkmate and Mayhem pt 1

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Rement Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and on top of all the Trouble her get's into he's still one of the top 9 students in his school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword Art online, Or RWBY. They are owned by their Respective creators and companies.

Here's Chapter 3. I hope you guys are prepared for the craziness that is about to come. Now time for a personal note. Alot of people have been hitting me up because Naruto is not only smart, but also a loser. I think some stories have poisoned people's minds that Smart=popular. When I was younger I was smarter then most people and I got picked on, I was called names and other things along those lines. Sorry if I made it hard to understand what I said Not everyone who is smart is popular.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Checkmate and Mayhem pt1**

 **Location: Floor 1**

 **Place: Outer Fields of West Village**

 **Time: 1100- 2 weeks after Aris's Announcement Mar 3rd 2020**

Two young women glared at the creature they were fighting. They had come to this field to gather up materials in order to sell/Craft. The creature was a Monster Boar. Easily worthy of the Field Boss position it was granted.

The first girl stood at 5'2, with a petite figure B-cup breasts and long legs that went for miles, long ice-white hair pulled into a side ponytail, ice-blue eyes narrowed in concentration, a small scar over her left eye that went down to her cheek slightly, wearing a blue combat skirt, a long sleeve white shirt, steel plate armor, and a dust pouch on her waist. Her weapon of choice was a rapier. While it may not appear it she was actually classed as an Mage, but with her Sub-class of researcher, she was more akin to an Alchemist then a Mage.

 **White Snow, Lv 11**

 **Class: Mage**

 **Sub-Class: Researcher  
**

 **Hp: 600/970**

 **MP: 140/ 460**

Standing slightly before her was her Partner who she met only a few days into the game. She stood at 5'6" a tone body that was meant for a warrior C-cup, long wavy black hair, amber eyes, two cat like ears at the top of her head, wear, wearing a white top, a black corset, black shorts, black stocking, and heeled boots. In her hand was a katana. She was an Assassin class of the Catsy Race, while also rocking the Tracker Sub-class she was more like a ninja.

 **Belladona, Lv 11**

 **Class: Assassin**

 **Sub-classes: Tracker**

 **HP: 500/890**

 **MP: 340/420**

"What do you have in mind Weiss?" asked Blake holding her sword.

"Speed Glyph and Power glyph," said Weiss holding out her right hand hold as it glowed.

"Alright. I trust you Weiss," said Blake getting into position. "let's hit him and end this,"

 **Monster Hog, Level 12**

 **Hp: 400/1100**

 **Charge Bonus  
**

"Blake! Go!" said the White haired girl hitting Blake with a speed Glyph.

Blake smirked, before she seemingly vanished into thin air, before appearing on top of the boar. Once on top of it Weiss activated her second Glyph Power! Once Blake felt the power enter her body she took her blade and stabbed it deep into the boar's head. The boar thrashed about for a few minutes, before falling to the ground out dead.

Blake jumped off as the Screen opened up.

Congratulations [ Weiss/Blake]

 **EXP:** 520/520

 **GOL:** 1000/1000

 **Items:** Boar skin x 5, M potion x 2, boar tusk x 2, uncooked Ham x 10.

 **Last Attack + Skill Kill Bonus:** Gun-hilt (Transformable Weapon material)

Blake wiped her brow. That was exhausting is their anything else that we need to do," said Blake turning to her partner and the closet person she had to a best friend in this world

Weiss sighed. "I know this is a bit tedious Blake, but this is the only spot that people haven't swarmed just yet. We should grind out until we no longer have that option to work here. The big groups are taking over everything," said Weiss sheathing her rapier.

Blake sheathed her sword across her back. "True. Not much we can do about it though. We should get back to town. I want to get some rest before we do anymore grinding," said Blake.

Weiss nodded as they set out to West Village, not seeing the black pixelation that was gathering behind them.

 **Location: West village**

 **Place: Tall Tale Inn**

 **Time: 1200**

Ruby sat at the bar with a glass of milk, wearing the gear she had acquired a while back. Yang and Naruto were taking part in a quest that's only reward was a receipt that she wanted nothing to do with. Opening up her Menu she quickly selected her Character menu to look over it.

 **Name: Crescent Rose**

 **Lv:** 13

 **Class:** Mechanist

 **Sub-class:** Blacksmith (Lv: 3)

 **Guild:** N/A

 **Hp:** 1070/1070

 **MP:** 630/630

She had only unlocked the Sub-classes menu a week ago and instantly selected Black-smith. With the Mechanistic Class being able to work on in-game vehicles like steam punk cars, Desert bikes and such things, and the Sub-class Black-smith, Ruby could Craft things like guns, or even transformable weapons. Just the prospect was making her have a nerdgsum.

Shaking her head she turned it to look at the Gang of people who had entered the Bar. Twelve men and women in all, enough for two Parties of people (1) All of them wore heavy armor and none of them looked to be anything less then a front-line heavy-blade. The one walking in the center looked to be the boss and wore a green cape. His hair was black and slicked back. Taking a step onto the Bar another masked member activated a Flag behind the leader.

"Players of Remnant!" yelled the man catching the attention of many people. "My name is Pac! I'm a Captain of the New Guild The Liberation Front! We are player dedicated to freeing everyone from this game as quickly as possible. We implore you to Join our ranks so that we can work together to end this nightmare that we've been trapped in!"

People gathered around to listen as he began to outline how to Join the Guild. Ruby sighed. Already people were racing to join up with the largest guilds. Granted they were still small by most MMORPG standards with the largest Group currently being the Liberation Front at just over 150 people followed by the Holy Dragon Alliance at 100 people (2)

"What a load of crap that is," came a voice from the back of the bar.

Everyone turned to look at the back to see two people walking into the bar. The two people looked identical with a few small touches. Both men had milk chocolate colored skin, Buzz-cut black hair, nose, and dark colored eyes, but that was were the similarities ended. The man on the right Stood at 5'10 and was of a more slender build that was akin to a Cruiser-weight MMA fighters build, a clean shaven face that made him look younger then he probably was, wearing a pair wire framed glasses, black muscle shirt, Mid-value red armor that had no shoulder guards, red gauntlet on his arms, black baggy pants, and travailing boots. Sitting on his back was a kanabo, A large bat like object with rounded studs on it. This was one of the Weapons that a Normal Warrior class would use. Warrior's were a power class and one of the Classes knowen for their defensive power. Although this left them vulnerable in the speed area.

The man next to him stood at 5'8" and if the man next to him was a cruiser-wight then this man was easily a Middleweight. He had a full bread, wearing the same style clothes as his counterpart, but the armor was blue over that he wore a gunman's belt with a single shot bolt-action rifle attached to the back and a revolver. The Gun slinger class was the only class that was allowed two weapons at the same time. They could interchange between a Long range and short range weapon. They were also a class that specialized in ranged combat.

Ruby looked at the two as she activated her aynalization ability.

 **Christopher Chaos Lv 16**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Sub-class: ?**

 **Hp: 1230/1230**

 **Mp: ?**

 **Nicholas Havoc, Lv 16**

 **Class: Gun-slinger**

 **Sub-class: ?**

 **Hp:1200/1200**

 **Mp: ?**

"Who the hell are you two?" asked Pac walking in front of the two stangers.

"I'm Chaos," said the taller of the two, before patting the other man on his shoulder. "This right here is my little brother Havoc. Other's call us Mayhem,"

"Mayhem huh?" said Ruby catching their attention making her blush slightly. She quickly found her voice though. "I heard of you two. You were not only the first people, but also the only Two man Group that cleared the abandoned Mansion Quest. A Two man team, that cleared a Party level Mini-dungon,"

Havoc smiled. "Your well informed Rose. My brother and I did clear that dungeon. Nearly lost our lives too," said Havoc.

Pac growled. "So what do we care about to Solo Players! If your not willing to Join one of the Great Guilds then your not worth our time," said Pac.

"Hey bro you hear that?" asked Chaos.

"What's that Chris?" asked Havoc with a bit of a smirk.

"I'm hearing a bunch of bullshit," said Chaos.

Pac growled in annoyance before opening up his screen and quickly finding the menu he was looking for. "I'll teach you, you son of a bitch!" yelled Pac

Chaos looked at his Screen. "No need for name calling Pac. I'm sure we can both be civilized here,"

 **You've been challenged**

 **to a Dual by Pac087**

 **Do you accpt**

 **[yes] [no]**

Chaos hit the button accepting the Challenge.

Ruby turned to observe the dual. In the game their were 3 types of Duels. A one hit dual, a to the yellow (or 45% area), and a dual to the death. Of course Death Duels were outlawed on principal alone. So for any duels to commence they had to be in Public view and in safe zone's so nothing underhanded can happen afterwards.

Chaos opened his menu and quickly changed his weapon to a basic Shield and Sword. Pac growled and took this as a mock of himself since he used a Sheild/Sword Combination. When the countdown hit 0 Pac charged! Chaos lowed his shield and throw Pac over him and into the bar! Chaos Swung his sword and put it over his shield, while keeping his eye on the prone man.

" _A Defensive Sword stance, that acts as a setup to an offensive attack. It's quite effective if used in a 1v1 situation and even a group attack. This guy is more then he appears to be," Thought Ruby._

Pac Got up and growled as he charged mana to his sword. " **Skill Activate: Break Free!** " yelled Pac charging with his sword glowing Yellow!

Chaos smirked. Pack had fallen for his trap. " **Skill Activate: Iron Defense!"** yelled Chaos as his shield gained a iron colored aura!

Pac thrust his blade forward striking the Shield, only for his weapon to break into pieces! Chaos took the change and transferred the energy to his blade before striking a finishing blow to Pac! The slash obliterated Pac's armor and sent him flying. Pac landed before his people and glared at Chaos as the WINNER Icon appeared above his head! The others members of the Liberation Front prepared to fight only for a gunshot to ring out. Everyone turned to look at Havoc.

Havoc leveled his guns at the LF soldiers, his eyes narrowed. "We may have provoked the fight, but it was a one on one and your captain lost. Trust me you don't want to go to War with the likes of us," said Havoc glaring at the LF soldiers.

"My brother's right, besides This time I won't use just my sword. I'll use my Kanabo," said Chaos with a smirk.

Pac growled. "Let's go boys. I've had enough of these trash!" yelled Pac as he got to his feet as he and his men left the bar.

Both Chaos and Havoc sighed as they took a seat. Ruby looked at them as they began to laugh with each other. She couldn't help but smile. She quickly joined them in conversation and found that they were pretty nice guys. After maybe 10 minutes they exchanged contact information. Ruby waved before heading outside. Once she walked out of the bar she ran into Someone. Both went down with a thud. Ruby rubbed her rump as the person she bumped into Jumped to her feet and hit her with an ice-cold glare! Ruby wanted to curl into a ball.

"You dolt!" yelled the white haired girl. "Watch were your going!"

"I'm sorry!" yelled Ruby with small tears.

"Weiss it was an accident. There's no need for that," said the black haired girl.

Weiss turned to her partner, before sighing. "Your right. Sorry about that. We've been out grinding since 0900 and I'm just a bit tired. I'm Weiss," said Weiss sticking out her hand.

Ruby took the hand and shuck it. "Ruby," said the red haired girl.

The black-haired girl smiled before she too shuck the hand of Ruby. "Blake. Nice to meet you," said Blake.

"Are you a Solo player?" asked Blake.

"Nah. I formed a party with my best friend and sister," said Ruby.

"Are they here in town now?" asked Blake.

Ruby shuck her head in the negative. "I left the party while they went on a mission," said Ruby. "I'll be joining up with them in a few hours,"

"That's good. It's bad to be a Solo player. Everyone needs someone," said Weiss.

"Want to party with us for a while. We came to stock up on supplies before we head back out," said Blake.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do," said Ruby as information was exchanged and Ruby prepared to joined the Party.

They quickly stocked up on things like M-Potion, M-elixirs, small fire crystals, and that sort of thing. Once stocked they began to make their way to the south gate, once their they found that many players were trying to get out of the gate.

"What's going on? Weiss asked looking around.

"The Villages barriars came up," said a Random NPC (3)

The Sky above the town turned red and the words that appeared put fear into the nearly 400 plus players.

 **WARNING! GRIMM HORDE APPROACHING!**

000000000000000000000000

And that's Chapter 3. Grinded that out while I was in the hospital with my Wife. Wrote this in about 2 to 3 hours. Chapter 4 is almost done, most likely I'll put the final touches on Chapter 4 and post it tomorrow.

A/N

1: I'm not too sure of the max level a Party can be in SAO so for the sake of simplicity it's 6 here.

2: since it's never stated on what floor A Guild could be formed I decided on Floor one. However before I catch flank the Guild option is available early on in the game. If you look close at one of the early panels it shows Guild right above Friends. I'm guessing to Form a Guild takes at least 50,000 gol. So it's pretty easy.

3: Nothing to say about it. Towns in most games aren't attacked unless it's an event. So I figure that a barrier is protecting those towns and should a group of Monsters attack.


	4. Checkmate and Mayhem pt 2

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Remnant Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon, Blake X OMC, OMC X Rosalia.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword Art online, Or RWBY. They are owned by their Respective creators and companies.

Here's Chapter 4 for you guys. I had to grind it out. Trust me sitting in the Hospital for 72 hours in a real kick in the nuts.

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Checkmate and Mayhem pt 2**

 **Location: West Village**

 **Place: Village Defensive walls- North Section**

 **time: 1300 March 2, 2020**

"Chaos, Havoc throw me up!" yelled Ruby taking a running start.

Havoc and Chaos both grabbed an arm before throwing Ruby into the air. Once in the air Ruby looked in the Direction of the horde, before she activated one of her **abilities: Eagle Eye. She** gazed out at the distance were the Canyons turned into the plains. Rushing towards them was a lot of angry black werewolf looking creatures. They had small white bone masks, bone plating in some areas, red marks, and red eyes.

 **Grimm: Beowolf, Lv: 6 (horde)**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **Bonus: Pack Attack**

Ruby landed in a crouch before deactivating Eagle Eye. The Crimsonette put a hand on her chin, her thoughts now running 100 miles a minute at the things she just saw.

"Well? What did you see?" asked Pac as he along with several players gathered around to listen to the 'Strongest players

Ruby looked at Pac. "The Good news is that their really weak. Most of the players here could one-shot them. Bad news is that there are a lot of them," said Ruby.

"How many are we talking?" asked Blake walking next to Ruby.

"Close to a three-thousand," said Ruby making everyone look at her in shock.

"T-three- thousand!?" asked Pac his eyes wide in shock. "There are only 400 plays in this city! A lot of them are barley level 8! Even my own men are barely level 10!"

"But she said that a lot of these things can be one-shoted. Maybe we can work that yo our advantage," said Weiss putting her hand on her chin.

"Even so their moving pretty fast," Said Htavoc from the wall. "I give it 15 minutes... 40. They've stopped at the Field Safe zone and are destroying it,"

"So we have 40 minutes to come up with a plan of attack huh? This should be simple Enough," said Chaos as he pulled out a area map.

"I'll tell you our plan you damn fools! We run! We can't defeat a horde of that size! Not without a great number of people eying!" yelled Pac looking at the other players present.

"That's not an option," said a Player walking up to them. He was short maybe 5'3" short black hair, black eyes, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, gray pants and black boots, across his back was one sword.

Chaos looked at him. "Who are you?" asked Chaos.

"My name is Kirito and I don't think we can run. Every entrance in town except the North entrance is locked by a barrier. With a Horde level pack barring down on us in the thousands. We also don't know the repercussions of what this horde will do if we don't fight," said Kirito.

Havoc nodded. "I agree with the Kid here. We have to stop them here and now," said Havoc.

Pac Growled! "How do you plan on doing that! I maybe a captain in the Liberation front, but that's because I have one of the higher levels" yelled Pac

Chaos looked at Pac. "I may not look it, but I'm a Sgt in the United States army. Leading troops into battle is what I'm trained to do," said Chaos.

"How is that possible?" asked Kirito. "I understand you perfectly and I only speak Japanese. Do you know Japanese,"

Chaos laughed. "Not enough to hold a full conversation with you kid. No it's most likely the translation Program," said Chaos.

"Translation Program?" asked Kirito.

Ruby smiled. "It's an mechanic in the game. It translates our speech in real time so that others can understand us perfectly," said Ruby touching her temple. "No lag about it,"

"How about we get back on topic here," said Blake turning to Chaos. "How do you plan to do this,"

"We gather everyone in Town. We have to count up everyone and divide them up into Companies under our command. Pac, Ruby, and Myself will lead the advancing unit. Pac I want you in charge of the heavy Unit, while Ruby will lead the speed strike unit. I'll take the Tanks. We'll attack first. Havoc and Weiss will lead the ranged and Artillery units. Hit them hard and avoid as many of our people as possible. Blake will be in charge of the guard/healing Unit. Anything that somehow gets past us will bare down on the town. You'll also have the role of healing injured players that run out of items. Protect the entrance at all costs," said Chaos.

"I'm getting in touch with my sister and Friend. They might be able to arrive with reinforcements in tow," said Ruby as she started to send messages to Naruto and Yang.

Chaos nodded. "Alright then lets get everything ready," said Chaos leading everyone in what was going to be a battle for survival.

The next 30 minutes were spent dividing people up, setting up parties, gathering items, and checking equipment. Finally after everything was said and Done. Chaos, Ruby, Pac and their respective groups stood before the city. Havoc and Weiss were at the top of the wall's with their groups, while Blake's group were staged in the center of the city. Everyone felt the pressure in the air. Ruby looked at Pac and Chaos and instantly saw the difference in their characters. Pac was a wreak. Sweating bullets and shaking like a man in the arctic. while Chaos stood with a cool air and conference that was different then his playful nature that he seemed to share with his brother. His personality was almost the same as Yang's.

"How are you not shaking?" asked Ruby.

"I too would like to know that Chaos?" asked Pac looking to the younger man.

"When you dodge bullets for a living and have had more then your fair share of fights then you tend to put fear on the back burner," said Chaos taking a breath. "Don't get me wrong, I feel fear. I just ignore it the best I can,"

Ruby opened her mouth, but stopped when Chaos put his hand to his ear.

Chaos narrowed his eyes. "When their 300 meters out start hitting them! Don't hold back! The second you run out of Mana cease the bombardment, and join us on the ground," said Chaos drawing his Kanabo.

Everyone took this as a signal to draw their own weapons. That was when they saw the massive amount of dust in the air. And just like Chaos said 400 yards out spills and shots rained down on them! Within several minutes hundreds of black pixels could be seen. 200 years out everyone could see the Grimm.

"Show no Mercy, for they will surly show you none. CHARGE!" yelled Chaos moving forward.

Ruby, Pac, and their units followed behind them. At the 150 meter mark Chaos Swung his Kanabo, taking three of the Beowovles in one swing, Ruby blow past him in a tornado of motion and taking out the Beowolves that saw an opening on Chaos! Pac was swinging his sword into the horde, killing the Beowovles. As the dance of death continued on the fields some Beowovles slipped past the artillery and Forward units they met with heavy resistance from Blake's team. (1)

Ruby jumped away from a set of claws, but was hit in her back, growled she thrust the sharpened tip of her weapon into the gut of the Beowolf only to see it lose it's head in a violent way. Turning his back to her Chaos blocked a set of claws, before letting go and hitting the Beowolf with a heavy punch!

"Keep your head in the game!" yelled Chaos keeping his eyes on the Beowovles.

"Right!" yelled Ruby taking out a potion and downing it.

Already everyone was moving about trying to keep from getting killed. The bombardment had stopped several minutes ago and now the Artillery group was moving into position to Join the battle! Havoc and Weiss lead the charge and quickly turned the battle to their favor! Already thanks to the Artillery unit about half the horde was thinned out. Kirito charged in with a yell taking out Grim left and right, while doing his best to avoid attacks. After what felt like Hours the horde was finally thinning out, but that was where everything changed! A pair of Large Beowolves ran to the From, Both easily twice the size of a regular Beowolf and the black one rocking a pair of 'bone swords' from it's hands while the Albino White one roared and allowed it's blood red claws to show to the world.

 **Horde Boss: Alpha Beowolf-Black, Lv: 15 (Horde Boss)**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

 **Bouns ability: Pack Rally**

 **Horde Boss: Alpha Beowolf-White, Lv: 15 (Horde Boss)**

 **HP: 5000/5000**

 **Bouns Ability: Critical Claws**

Chaos glared at the two of them. "Ruby, Havoc On me! We're going to take out the Black head on! Pac, Weiss, Kirito! Take on the White one. Watch the claws! It deals Critical Damage!"

The six quickly fell into formation before charging into battle.

 **Chaos, Ruby, and Havoc vs the Black Beo Alpha**

" **Skill Activate: Quick Draw!"** yelled Havoc putting six bullets into the Beowolf sliding between it's legs, and even getting a Crit on the last shot.

This shifted all it's Aggression to Haoc, only to find the blunt end of Chaos's kanabo on it's head and the blade of Ruby's scythe cutting into it's side sending it flying! Once it refocused on them it growled, it's anger made clear to the trio. Chaos charged and began trading blows with the Beowolf. And with each blow his health dropped while Havoc switched to his long rifle and was opening Fire. The BeoWolf roared stunning those close by, before slamming a paw into Chaos's chest! Chaos was sent backwards into the air, before landing hard on his back. Chaos let out a gasp as he looked up as the Beowolf was above him with his jaws open.

"CHAOS/CHRIS!" yelled Ruby and Havoc

Chaos smirked. "Come on big guy! If your going to end me! DO IT IF YOU GOT THE GUTS!" yelled Chaos focusing all Agro on him.

As he was about to attack a Yellow fist slammed into the White Beowolf as Blackish-purple blur hit the Beowolf several times. Knocking him back and dropping his first health bar down to 0. Standing before them was Ruby's older sister. Yang growled as she slammed her fists together. Now sporting a pair of yellow gauntlets. Next to her was Blake, her blade at the ready.

YANG!" yelled Ruby hugging her sister. "When did you get here?"

"Only a minute ago. Naruto and I gathered about 500 players to come here. Naruto and some girl are helping with the White one," said Yang

"Cutting it a little close beautiful?" asked Chaos as he was no longer stunned. He got up and downed a **M-potion.**

Yang turned to Chaos with a look before smirking. "Sorry i'm not that into older guys," said yang.

Chaos glared at Yang. "I'm only 23," said Chaos.

Yang winked at him. "Give me until my birthday when I turn 18. we'll talk then," said Yang, before turning back to the Beowolf. Until then let's hit this bastard with everything we got!" yelled Yang.

" **Skill Activate: Iron Crusher!"** yelled Chaos jumping into the air and slamming the Kanabo into the Head of the BeoWolf stunning it

" **Skill Activate: Incendiary shooter!** " yelled Havoc firing from his long rifle with an explosive shell.

" **Skill Activate: Reaper Tornado,"** yelled Ruby spinning at 100 miles a minute and cutting into the BeoWolve from all angles.

" **Skill Activate: Rolling Salvo!"** yelled Yang running up and unloading sevreal smash type punches into the Beowolf

" **Skill Activate: Leo hunt!"** yelled Blake vanishing and appearing behind the Beowolf with several slashes appearing on it's body before it exploded into nothing!

Everyone ignored the screens with gol, martial, and EXP, as well as Ruby's level up, before turning back to the battle.

"Keep your guard up! The battle isn't over yet!" yelled Chaos as he and Havoc quickly jumped back into the fray.

 **Naruto, Kirito, Pac, Wiess Vs White Beo Alpha**

The White Beowolf howled in anger as he was drained down to his last bit of health. His pack was on the verge of death, but the orders from their master were to fight to the last. And fight they would. Letting out a roar he charged the White haired female that had been the bane of this battle! Intent to at least send her to the neatherverse. Jumping at her the Beo Alpha quickly found his head separated from his body.

" **Skill Activate: Spiral Sword Dance!"** yelled Naruto as he appeared slightly below the body as it fell.

The White Alpha vanished as Naruto ran off to keep battling.

The Battle raged for another hour. Over the course of said hour 53 players lost their lives in the battle. After Cleaning the plain everyone gathered int the village for a feast provided by the NPC's as thanks. As the night wore on Chaos and Havoc sat together talking about the battle with grins and drink in their hands.

Pac walked up to him with his group. "You proved yourself in battle today Chaos. The Liberation Front could use a soldier like you in our ranks. Your brother too as I have never seen a man with such skills in shooting.

Chaos smiled. "As much fun as it would be, my brother and I have no desire to join a guild at this time," said Chaos.

"Are you sure? With your skills you could be a high ranking commander in no time," said Pac looking between the brothers.

"My brother is sure. So am I. Thanks for the invite, but we don't play to well with big groups," said Havoc.

Pac bowed and had his men follow him. Havoc and Chaos toasted before slamming their Ale. Before long they were joined by the Trio of Yang, Naruto, and Ruby, and the Duo of Weiss and Blake, and the Solo player Kirito.

"We sure kicked some ass out there," said Yang as she ordered a bottle of the most expense ale.

"Yeah we did," said Naruto smirking.

"So what next?" asked Ruby as the bottle arrived. "Can i drink this Yang.

"Go for it. We just fought a war," said Yang as an NPC waiter set the bottle down between the,

"We take it day by day. That's all we can do," said Havoc as he took some of the ale and began to pass it around.

Weiss gladly accpted the ale. "I agree whole heartily," said Weiss.

"Amen," said Blake with a smile.

"Well then. To new friends," said Kirito raising his glass.

"To the clearing the game and us all getting out of here in one piece," said Chaos as they slammed their glasses together.

 **Location: Floor 100**

 **Place: The Palace of Aris (Athena)**

 **time: Same time as the horde**

Aris sat on his throne as he viewed the last of his experiment vanish. While Aris didn't know it himself, he was an infected program. An NPC with access to the code within the game, but at the same time he was bound by the preamiters of the game. He was not allowed to 'physically' leave the Castle, but he still had enough power to influence the outside world. While he thought that he had created the Grimm from fallen Warriors, they were actually a part of the Code that was left over from the Alpha. Jacob had only kept the Grimm to make them Dungeon exclusive for the higher Floors, but thanks to his new found control over the World Aris took the Grim and opened them to every floor.

Granted he had limited power over them and could only do it a limited number of times. It took a lot of power to send them to the lower levels. And during those moments when he was weakened his 'illness' flared greatly.

" **ARIS! Stop this foolishness and return then to their world!" yelled Athena, from a cage.**

Aris turned to the cage and sent a bolt of lightning into the cage, making Athena scream in pain as she was blown backwards. Athena landed hard and rolled several seconds before coming to a stop. Slowly rising she couldn't stop her eyes from staring into the dark orbs of her once beloved Brother.

" **So not tell me what to do Athena! You are a goddess without power! I rule this world now, Not you!" yelled Aris in anger, before he grabbed the left side of his face in what seemed to be discomfort.**

"Rule my ass!" yelled Jacob glaring at Aris. "Your nothing but Code that's been infected. If I ever get get the chance Aris I swear to Jesus Christ that i'll shut you down!"

 **Aris turned to Jacob. "The only reason I even keep you around is to ensure that you keep me alive Doctor," said Aris as his left eye glowed Yellow and his right eye red. "Remember that the Adventurers are alive only because I allow it to be. I can reach out and any moment and crush them,"**

Jacob growled. The Virus was in Aris and while the System was keeping the Virus from doing to much harm, it still did enough damage to imbibed itself in the coding of Aris as well as give Aris control of the NERVGEAR and 'Main Quest' of the game. Bringing up his Admin rights he created the only thing that kept the Virus from running to much havoc in Aris and by extension the world at large. **ARIS VACCINE**. The code was exclusive to Jacob so Aris needed him, but at the same time Jacob needed Aris to keep everyone alive.

 **Aris took the vile and popped the cork before downing it in one gulp. Once he downed it the yellow of his eye returned to it's previous ominous red. "Better. Don't worry Doctor. As long as you provide me with medicine to combat my illness, the Adventurers will have a fighting chance," said Aris as he left to go to his bed chamber to regain his strength.**

 **Athena looked at Jacob. "Oh Jacob it's not your fault," said Athena.**

"I have no choice. To keep 15000 people alive, I have to be the devil's ally," said Jacob turning away from Athena.

" **I'm so sorry Jacob," said Athena looking down as tears welled up in her eyes.**

Jacob sighed. "Save your tears for the Players Athena. They are the ones who will need them," said Jacob as he opened his Menu to start and account for all the changes that the Virus would look for in the next vaccine.

0000000000000000000000000

And that's chapter 4. I introduced Horde's to show that No one is safe at all the time. Towns can be under siege at the meer whim of Aris, but at the same time the paramiters of the game are still in effect. So to the game it's an Event. Now as far as Aris, Athena, and Jacob go they will play a much bigger roll in the Story.

a/n

1: before I get hit with 'Not giving Kirito a bigger part in the Story, Kirito is not the central Focus and he will make a few camos thou out the story.


	5. Raid! The Boss of Floor 1!

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Remnant Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon, Blake X OMC, OMC X Rosalia.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword Art online, Or RWBY. They are owned by their Respective creators and companies.

Here's Chapter 5 for you guys. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story. It such a tough story. I can see why some people have problems writing this type of crossover. Also I made a mistake when I wrote Aris name in the last chapter. I went looking around and Aris/Ares were the most common variants that showed up. It's Aris from this point forward.

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Raid! The Boss of Floor 1!**

 **Location: Town of Next Steps**

 **Place: Open Air theater**

 **time: 1150 March 16, 2020 a month after Launch Event!**

Naruto, Yang, and Ruby were sitting in the middle of the players who had gathered in the theater/ A player by the Name of Daibel had called in every player at level 15 or over to attend the meeting. Considering that the strongest player there was level 18 was a testament that many people were reaching the limits of what the first floor could offer in terms of power.

"I can't believe how many big name players have appeared here here," said Ruby looking around with her Analyzer eye on and looking at people's levels.

"Don't be intimidated by their levels Rubes. They're still players in the same games as we are. They're not as good as you think," said Yang knowing that a lot of people thought that the sword ruled in this place.

"They were good enough to survive the Month until this meeting," said Naruto looking around at those assembled.

"The guy on the first row is Baron Von Danger and his inner circle," said Yang pointing to the man on the lower level.

Baron Von Danger. A man who easily stood at 6' even, blonde hair, he wore the strongest. Floor 1 armor Stone skin, stone skin pants, and a Golem Slayer Broad sword. He was a member of the Knight class, but his title of lord was only a formal title within his guild. He was Lord of the most powerful Guild. The Elite Crest. A guild made of 80 players. The only requirement was that you had to be level 15 and have a +6 level Armor and weapon.

A clapping could be heard. Standing in the center of the Theater was a Young man with shoulder length blue hair, brown eyes, wearing a sky blue outfit. He was a Knight that utilized the Shield/Sword Combo.

"Alright let's get started people," said the man looking around. "My name is Diabel and I'm a Knight of the people,"

Everyone had a good laugh considering there was no one who would claim something so ludicrous. As the Laughter died down Diabel grew serious. Something everyone took note of and decided to listen to what the man had to say.

"Today a scouting party under my command found the Boss Room at the top of the Tower," said Diabel.

Yang and Naruto looked between each other as they heard this as muttered whispers broke out among everyone. Finding the boss room was a huge step beyond what most people realized. People were starting to become on edge thanks to being stuck on the first floor for over a month. Most talented people had cleared every quest within 3 week and were stuck with grinding/Farming in the areas they liked the best. Naruto had even went into the Tower alone and come back with ¼ of it mapped out. He would have stayed longer had he not run out of healing items.

Once the muttering died down Diabel went on. "We need to defeat the Boss to advance to the Second Floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of First steps, that it is indeed possible to beat this game," said Diabel.

"He's wrong," said Naruto as Ruby looked at him as he went on.

"What do you mean?" asked the Reaper.

"This stopped being a game when we became trapped thanks to Aris. If you think of it as only a game... Your going to die," said Naruto.

"... vide into parties of six," said Diabel.

Yang, Ruby, and Naruto were already in a party and it looked like most people came expecting something like this. Naruto spotted Others they knew. He saw Chaos, Havoc, Blake, and Weiss already speaking. In their party was another Youth. She was quite the looker and easy stood at 5'4" with a body that screamed modal with C-cup breasts, Long brown hair, full plump pink lips, wearing a pink Kimono with a white sash, a black choker, and blue sandals. She had no visible weapon marking her as a mage, support, or summoner. However it wasn't unheard of for Mage's to be able to use weapons, but normally light weapons like rapiers.

"Hey Kiritio! Asuna! Join us!" yelled Ruby catching both Kirito and a clock girls attention, but also their other friends.

Both walked over while Kirito greeted everyone, before turning to Asuna. "So you were left out as well?" asked Kirito smiling at the girl.

"I wasn't left out," said Asuna. "Everyone else already seemed to know each other, so I stayed out," said Asuna

"Solo player huh?" asked Chaos joining them with his group.

"Most solo players I know are information brokers who'd stay as far away from combat as possible," said Blake since she herself use to be an information Broker in a former RPG she loved.

"This is a bit different though," said Weiss. "We're not strong enough to Solo this Boss with a single party. This requires a Raid level Group,"

"Our group already has 5 members. If we take either Kirito or Asuna we run the risk of loop siding one of our parties. So both of you should Join up with Naruto's party," said Chaos crossing his arms.

Both Asuna and Kirito quickly joined up with Naruto's party as everyone quickly settled down. Once the Parties were formed, Diabel took the stage again. Just as he was getting started a orange haired man joined him on the stage. He wasn't very impressive-at least to our heroines- standing maybe 5'7 or 8", spiky orange hair and a gotee. He looked to be in his mid to late 20's, modded plate Armor over leather armor. Leather gauntlets, and armored chaps, on his back was a sword. This was a clear sign that he focused all his points on power and defense.

"My name's Kibaou, I got something to say before we take on the boss! Some of you here need to apologize!" yelled the Orange haired male.

"What the hell is is idiot talking about?" asked Chaos narrowing his eyes.

"Easy big guy. Sounds like he's just blowing fire out of his ass right now," said Yang putting a hand on the man's shoulder to calm him down.

Over the last two weeks Yang and Chaos had formed a best Friend type bond. They enjoyed flirting, but didn't want to take it anywhere. Mostly due to the fact that 'They weren't each others type. Ruby had known her sister long enough to know that while she was a flirt and a cock tease, she was honest with her feelings. Havoc was on the same page and knew the two of them would never go anywhere with their flirting.

"Apologize?" asked Baron leaning forward.

"That's right Baron. Some people need to apologize to the 2000 people who have lost their lives!" yelled Kibaou.

"Kibaou-san are you referring to the Beta-testers?" asked Baron.

"Of course I am! On day one this crap started they ditched us beginners and disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests, so they could get stronger. Then they ignored the rest of us!" yelled Kibaou with passion in his voice, before glaring into the crowd. "I'm sure some of you are Beta testers!"

"I see." said Baron closing his eyes. "Your not wrong, but your, not right,"

Havoc narrowed his eyes at this. "This fools logic isn't sound proof... However sheep will still be sheep," said the younger of the Mayhem brothers.

"Truer words have never been spoken," said Blake narrowing her eyes at Kibaou.

"They should get down here, on their hands and knees to beg for our forgiveness! After that they can give up all the Items and money they've horded! Otherwise we can't trust them to protect us as party members.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the dumb ass. Sure he was a beta tester, but he didn't to give up everything. In fact there were a grand total of 7 missions that ranked as hard on the first floor and if you were rocking a level 12 then you could hold even a Boss one-v-one. Naruto shifted his eyes to Kirito and saw him struggling. This was proof that he and ruby weren't the only Beta-tester in attendance.

"What kind of shit are you trying to pull!" yelled Havoc jumping up and making his way to the floor.

Kibaou looked at Havoc with something of a smug look. "So your a beta-tester? Are you here to grovel and beg for Mercy?" asked Kibaou crossing his arms.

"You got a few things wrong pal so allow me to clear the air, before I put your teeth down your throat. One: The only being I bow to is God, and last I checked you ain't God. Two: I'm not a Beta-tester. I'm just good at gaming unlike you. Three: If you intend to set all regular players against another set of players because they have a slight advantage, then your just a punk waiting to catch these hands son!" said Havoc getting in Kibaou's face.

Kibaou growled and balled up his fist. "What did you say you trash!?" yelled Kibaou.

"I don't know where you from, but were we come from those words get people stomped out man. I'd watch who you call trash!" yelled Chaos standing up. "My brother is a grown man and can fight his own battles, but he's still my little brother so watch what you say to him or your going to find out how we tear shit apart!"

The next few moments were tense, at least until another man stepped up. He was taller then both Chaos and Havoc, standing around 6'4" and chocolate colored skin, and well muscled, a bald head, but a black beard and no mustache, brown eyes, and a shiny dome. He wore tan armor over a black muscle shirt, leather chaps over white pants, and an Axe on his back, marking him as a warrior.

"My name is Egil. Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. Your saying that because the bata-testers didn't take care of them many beginners died? That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation to those still living? Correct?" asked the Large black male.

Kibaou swallowed a lump in his throat. "Y-yeah," said Kibaou.

Egil reached into his pocket. Most likely his auto-attachments, and pulled out a small brown book. "You have this guide book, don't you? It was provided for free at the item shop of all towns," said Egil.

"Sure I did. Every player got one," said the orange haired male. "Why?"

"It was compiled from the information given by the beta-testers," said Egil.

Everyone was shocked by this revelation. Kibaou from the look on his face didn't like where this was going.

Egil turned to everyone. "Listen, everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought that the topic of discussion was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss?" said Egil.

Kibaou gritted his teeth, before taking his seat. He know that he couldn't say anything to the larger male since he was right on the money about the information. The rest of the meeting was about the Boss Illfang the Kobold Lord. His weapons, abilities, minions, and Formations as well as what happens to Items. The Following day was the day that the teams would meet up. All teams would assemble in the town Square at 1130. As everyone else was gathering around Diabel to speak and praise him, Teams Naruto and Mayhem were already leaving the area.

"So what's your plan?" asked Naruto looking at Chaos.

"We be running drills for the next few hours. While the Strongest monster here is a Field Boss at level 14, we can still learn quite a bit from defeating it," said Chaos looking at Naruto.

"By the way Chaos-san who's the chick?" asked Kirito.

The girl smiled. "This Chick can answer for herself. My Screen name is Yuuki-onna, My true name is Haku. I'm a mage, but I'm also adapt at using a light swords," Said Haku bowing.

"She agreed to join our team and I for one and glad to have someone else to help cover ranged attack and healing," said Blake.

"1 ranged attacked, 2 magic users, a support/speed striker, and a Tank. Your formation is lacking my friend," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Let me see," said Havoc. "4 attacks, and one support Magic user. Your group is overly stacked with to many attacks and not enough support,"

Asuna's head shot up and even though they couldn't see her eyes they knew that she was looking at them.

"How did you know I was a mage?" asked Asuna.

"I used a Rare ability. **Ability: Information Trade** ," said Chaos. "I traded Data with Naruto so we could make sure of our rolls in the coming battle. With us knowing each other's team data we can organize ourselves better. Think of us as one team devided into two parts,"

"Then shouldn't you share this skills with Diabel?" asked Ruby since she wasn't aware of her friend having this ability.

"I agree this information could help us all," said Blake turning to her friend.

"No. Kibaou got chummy with Diabel quick. Anything I tell Diabel might get to the little chiken shit. He's a fairly strong player, but his motives are foolish. Besides it will only work with limited numbers. There are going to be 58 of us in the room. Eight teams of six and two teams of five. Diabel will be leading the charge, but also the Central Strike Force. The main group if you will. They're going to deal the least damage to Illfang, but attack at the last moments," said Chaos.

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Weiss.

"He's Looking for glory. Information was leaked during the Beta about 'Last Hit Bonuses on Floor bosses for Ultra Rare Items," said Kirito. "It's not that hard to believe that he came upon this information before the launch. Aside from that he's looking to control the best people to form a guild of hero's,"

"We let him run things his way," said Naruto getting everyone attention. "We do our own thing. We stick together, but also watch out for the others,"

The two groups nodded as they made their way to a field and went to train.

 **Location: Floor 1**

 **Place: Outside Boss Room**

 **Time 1159 March 3, 2020**

Diabel stood before everyone with his sword in the ground. "I only have one thing to say to everyone. Let's Win!" said the Blue haired Knight clutching his fist.

Everyone nodded, as he pushed the door open. The Room behind the doors was massive in scope. Nearly 100 yards long, with massive pillars every 10 meters, at the back of the room was a mass of red that stood nearly 15 feet tall, a 8 foot long red tail. A shield and axr in his hands. The handle of a weapon could be seen across his lower back. The monster let out a roar as the dark room lit up showering it in a rainbow of colors.

 **Illfang The Kobold Lord, Lv 15 (Raid Boss) (1)**

 **Hp: 8000/8000**

 **MP: 300/300**

Three smaller versions appeared in front of him. All three wore full armor with War maces.

 **Kobold Sentinals, Lv: 10 (Party)**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **Mp 100/100**

Illfang and the Sentinels began their charge, ready to end the foolish players who dared to challenge them! Diabel signaled the attack with a raise of his sword, as people started to attack! Groups A-D were attack groups, E and F groups were Support Groups, G and H groups were bombardment and healing, While Teams Mayhem and Naruto were Mob clean up. Diabel was already issuing orders to everyone and his strategy was working for the most part.

Naruto blocked an overhead strike from the Sentinel his group was fighting, before jumping back as Kirito and Asuna did a Cross Slash into it's Body dropping it's health. Yang ran forward, before sliding and kicking it into the air! Once in the air Ruby vanished and sliced it into pieces. Landing on the ground she turned to Naruto who nodded as they charged into the fray to help weaken Illfang. Ruby jumped into the air as Naruto followed after her.

" **Skill Combination: Cross Cut!"** yelled Naruto and Ruby as they fell past Illfang and cut into his Shoulders making his roar in rage, before dropping his second health bar by well over 300 points.

Havoc, Weiss, and Haku provided backup as Chaos and Blake took on the last one. While not strong enough to posse a threat to the Elder mayhem brother, it was better safe then sorry. Chaos blocked a strike with a Strike as Blake slid between it's legs and cut one off. Both jumped back as Haku activated her spell.

" **Skill activate: 1000 needles of death!"** yelled Haku launching needles into the Sentinel, Staggering it badly!

The Sentinel was impaled by several of these needles. Havoc ran up and did a rapid fire of his revolver into the things face, before it pixelated. As the final minion fell Illfang growled before throwing it's axe and shield away in fury! This shocked everyone as his health was still close to full on the last bar. Illfang began to glow red as his mana was building up!

Naruto's eyes widened. "EVERYONE HE'S GOING FOR AN AREA ATTACK! GUARD NOW!" yelled Naruto crossing his arms, at his words Kibaou focused on Naruto with a look of surprise.

Everyone did as told and not a second to soon Illfang exploded into a Aura of red bladed beams flying! This sent those closet to it flying, and dropped their health by well over half. Since the closet to it were Groups A and B, they took the biggest hits. Groups C and D were stunned by the attack!

"Bastard!" yelled Chaos before turning to issue orders. "Support group E, move in and help Groups A and B escape! Bombardment groups hit him with spells that will slow him! Everyone else Recover health! Prepare for the next attack and keep your guard up!"

Diabel looked at Chaos as everyone followed his commands. He knew the man was a sergeant in the U.S. Army, but he had no idea he could be so effective in battle. As Everyone recovered Illfang stood there with a Massive No-dachi in his hand.

"Everyone stand back. I got this!" yelled Diabel as he charge in his sword overflowing with yellow Mana.

Once in position he slashed at Illfang unleashing a Shockwave. Illfang unleashed a counter Shockwave that not only obliterated Diabel's own, but sent him into the air!Illfang Saw his change and began to hop along the pillars, before hitting the roof and flying at Diabel and slashed him across his chest! Yelling in pain he landed at the back of the Group. Weiss and Haku quickly went to the man and began to heal him, barely saving his life with 5 percent of his health. This effectively taking him out of the fight. Everyone roared a challenge, as Illfang renewed his attack with added strength and Aggression, effectively keeping people at bay!

Yang charged in and Throw out a smash punch into Illfang's stomach! Illfang turned to Yang, before grabbing her and throwing her into the wall! Yang gasped in pain, as the Floor 1 Boss charged at her with his blade ready to impale her. Just feet away from her Egil stepped in and batted the blade away as sparks flow! Kibaou charged in and managed to knock Illfang back with a sword swing of his own, before the two men were sent flying away!(2)

"Damn that thing!" yelled Yang as she pulled herself from the wall, falling to her knees. Lucky for the blonde brawler, her Auto Skill **Battle Lust** had kicked in and added a Defense, Critical, and Attack Bonus to her arsenal.

"That thing is tearing us apart!" yelled Weiss drinking a bottle of elixir.

"He has to have a moment were he's not attacking! That's our best chance to strike" yelled Kirito holding his sword at the ready.

"When he launched the Shock-wave!" yelled Ruby. "Just after he released it he was recovering!

"Remember what happened to Diabel! You'd have to either be crazy or a tank to handle that. And even still, that follow up launch after the Shock-wave almost sure kill," said Blake.

"99.9 percent sure, but even if there's a 00.1 chance at Victory we have to take it," said Chaos.

"What's on your mind Chris?" asked Havoc looking at his brother

"Something stupid. Kirito, Asuna, Naruto, Ruby! I'm going to take the attack head on! Once you see an opening take it!" said Chaos as he switched to a pair of Arm shields with blades on them that could fuse to make a bigger shield without his weapon.

"Are you sure that's wise Chaos-san?" asked Asuna her cape having been destroyed revealing a young woman with long strawberry blonde hair with a braided crown tied off in a small ponytail at the back, honey brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve white shirt, red vest and skirt. The only thing off about her was her pointed ears, marking her as a member of the High Elf race.

Chaos gritted his teeth. "No, but it';s our best shot! Weiss coordinate the attack down to the second! Blake... be ready to pull me out! This is gonna be a close ride.," said Chaos.

"Try not to die Chris. We still have to places to go after we leave this game," said Havoc smirking at his brother as he took his long rifle out.

"I got this Nick, just make sure you got my back. You ready Blake?" asked Chaos getting his shields ready.

Blake smiled. "On it boss," said Blake preparing to activate her own skill.

"We only got one chance at this people. lets not fuck it up!" yelled Havoc.

"GO!" yelled Weiss signaling their final attack.

Chaos was in front Of Illfang and unleashed a punch that was powered by Mana! While the Arm-shields were mostly for defense, they gave a +2 attack bounes to weaponless attacks. Illfang growled at what it considered a cheap shot, before charging his nodachi and unleashed a shockwave attack. Chaos quickly put the two weapons together and activated what had become his signature skill!

" **Skill Activate: Iron Defense!** " yelled Chaos focusing as much mana into the Shield as possible to stop the attack

The Shockwave hit the shields, but because of the buff Iron Defense his health was holding out on the attack. His health bar dropped into the yellow Zone when Illfang went for his finishing move, After hopping around on the Pillars he charged at Chaos! Just as Chaos was within range of his blade Chaos vanished and in his place was Blake her katana glowing knocking IllFang's blade away.

"NOW!" yelled Blake as she skidded to a halt.

Naruto, Ruby, Asuna, and Kirito were upon Illfang within seconds with slashes, blade-thrusts, and stabs! Naruto grabbed Ruby's arm and whipped her into the air at Illfang, once she reached her apex she began to spin like a top, before catching Illfang's neck and cutting into it deeply! This stunned the Boss! His health was very low now!

"ASUNA! KIRITO! DO IT!" yelled Naruto.

Asuna and Kirito began to switch between themselves as they slashed into it! Finally the duo slashed into Illfang, dropping his health to zero before he pixilized and vanished. Once the color of the room returned to dark blue walls, as small fire illuminated the Room.

 **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE CLEARED THE 1st FLOOR.**

Everyone cheered as Levels went up and items were given out. Overall everyone was excited! This was proof that the game could be beaten!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Kibaou drawing everyone attention as he pointed to Naruto. "You knew his attack pattern and didn't warn us! You must be a fucking Beta-tester! Diabel-san Almost died because of you!"

"How dare you accuse him without proof!" yelled Blake as her eyes became more animal like.

"Don't defend his actions girl!" yelled one of Kibaou's friends. "He's probably a beta-tester!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yeah i'm a beta-tester, but that had nothing to do with Illfangs skill change. That's something that often happens in games," said Naruto.

"Your making a something out of nothing! We won, lets just head to the Second floor!" yelled Yang.

"Besides it was Diabel's own fault for charging at Illfang on his own. We had no way of knowing about what would happen!" growled out Chaos.

"He's not the only one that we need to address!" said Diabel slowly rising to his feet and glaring at Chaos. "You broke formation when you issued orders. It could have been disastrous!" (4)

Chaos walked up to Diabel and put a knife-hand in his face. "Don't go there with me son! I made a command choice in the moment! If you keep thinking of this as a game instead of your life, then you will die! The choices I made were the right ones!"

Kirito saw how things were getting out of hand and made a Choice that would forever label him a Solo player!

"heheheheheheh!" came Kirito's creepy laughter making everyone turn to him. He stood up. "Beta-testers... What noobs! Most of them couldn't even figure out the redesigned quests let alone the New Design of Illfang, but me on the other hand... I took on monsters with Katana skills on much higher floors,"

Everyone looked at him as hushed whispers went around. Diabel glared at Kirito. "Then your more then a Beta-tester! Your a cheater!" yelled Diabel pointing at Kirito.

Soon words began to get thrown around, until one word stuck out. Beater.

"Beater? Beater? I like the way that rolls off the tongue. That's what you can call me from now on. The Solo Beater!" yelled Kirito equipping the **Coat of Midnight**. "Sayonara everyone," said Kirito as Asuna followed after him.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger, before punching Diabel in the face and sending him flying. Several people ran to Diabel's defense weapons at the ready as Chaos, Havoc, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Haku, Weiss, and Egil got before Naruto. The two sides were ready to square off in a battle.

"If we gonna do this, then you best be ready for an to die," said Havoc.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Baron as he and his people got between the two groups. "There has been enough fighting today! We have just had a major victory and you plan to spoil it by fighting among yourselves!? It's best if we all proceed into the Second Floor and Cool ourselves off. I've already sent my people to alert the others of what has transpired here. Soon other player will venture past this empty chamber and know that the strongest players are working to clean the floors! The Front Group can not be so weak as to be divided on the Outside,"

Naruto sheathed his kodachi. "Fine... We'll work together with the other members of the front group, but if you think for one second I'll ally myself with a bunch of dumb asses you got another thing coming!" yelled Naruto.

"Agreed!" said Diabel glaring at Naruto. "And here I was going to offer you all spots in my New Guild that I was going to form after beating the first floor,"

Naruto turned and began to make his way out. "What!? an Outsider like me joining an idoit like you? Your crazier then I thought," said Naruto as his friends followed him out.

Ruby stopped and turned to the other players before sticking her tongue out at them before catching up to her people.

 _March 3_ _rd_ _2020_

 _1335_

 _Fifty-eight players proved that it was possible to defeat the game. The only thing it cost them was trust in each other. Now the Front Ranks are Divided, between those who still think of it as a simple game, those who see the truth, and the one who chose to take the hate of all betas on himself. With 99 floors to go, tt has been reinforced that this was no longer a game. This was a fight for their lives_

000000000000000000000

And that's g game. This was a long write, nearly 2 days. This pretty much wraps up the Floor 1 Arc. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know Haku came out of left field and she's not the only one. Two more people from Naruto are going to make an appearance. I won't say who, i'll leave that up in the air until they are revealed.

Leave lots of nice reviews.

A/N

1: Do not let the level Fool you. You could be a level 20 and if a Raid Boss is Lv 13 it could still probably wreak you. Raid Bosses are normally programmed to be able to wreak Solo players, even if their level is high. Rule of thumb if your going to Solo a Boss-Kirito- then at least be 20 levels higher.

2: Smash is a cross between uppercut and a Hook. Getting hit with one of those hurts.

3: It's possible to change between weapons during battle. if Kirito's Little demo against Gleam eyes was anything to go off of.

4: Diabel isn't a Beta-tester in this story. Besides that he was stupid and over confident in his own skill. Kirito said that he 'cared' about everyone. I call Bullshit. If he cared he would have told people he was a beta-tester instead of hiding it.


	6. Outsiders

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Remnant Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon, Blake X OMC, OMC X Rosalia, Ren X Nora, Jaune X Pyhrra.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword Art online, Or RWBY. They are owned by their Respective creators and companies.

Here's Chapter 6 of ERO. Last chapter was the End of the Frist floor arc. This will be the start of another Arc altogether. This will be the Guild's Arc. I hope you guys have enjoyed the Story so far.

Also Shoutout to everyone who likes this story.

On another note a person named Gord (Guest name) pretty much told me I was being an Idiot since I made 'side pairings', that people won't read the story if they are paired with someone they don't like, that I Should know this. So to that I have one thing to say KibaXHinata ring a bell to anyone? Or Maybe Sakura X Sasuke? How can I take the advice of someone who I'm not even sure is a writer on this site? I know about the 'OC's taking to much of Center stage' in other stories. And as far as the role the Characters play goes, The way I say they go. Will I allow the OC's to be on center stage? Will I allow them to overshadow the main Crew? The answer is no. Do not criticize someone without knowing the whole story of what they plan to do. Also I'm saying this now you do not speak for other people. You speak solely for yourself. Do not get your thoughts mixed up with other peoples.

Sorry for those of you who like the story, but I had to get that off my chest. With that lets get it cracking.

0000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Outsiders  
**

 **Location: Floor 21**

 **place: Canyon of Isolation**

 **Time: 1434 June 7th, 2020**

A Large tri-horned Rhyno, with six legs and a long spiked tail roared as it faced down it's enemies. It's enemies had cornered it after it had went on a rampage in the area. A group of people who had barely made it to the 21st floor was unlucky enough to encounter the Field Boss on their first grinding session. All at a mere level 20 since they didn't bother to grind their levels before had. They would have been dead had another group not been grinding in the same area.

 **Tri-horn, Lv 21 field Boss (Party)**

 **HP: 2800/4300**

 **Bouns: Rough Skin**

"Spread out and keep it cornered! Havoc move into position!" yelled Ruby after hitting it with her Anaylzer eye's for the second time this fight. Her clothes had changed slightly since the first floor. A gray long sleeve shirt, a black tank top over it, a black and red frilly skirt, black combat boots, gray stocking, and armored shoulder pads. Her weapon was still a scythe, but it was also a customization, high impact sniper rifle. In other words it was a gun.

 **Name Cresent Rose, LV 34**

 **Race: Human**

 **Class: Mechanic**

 **Sub-class: Black smith**

 **Hp: 3560/4000**

 **MP: 2000/3240**

"You got it Vice-Captain!" yelled Havoc. "Hey Rookies spread out!"

Havoc was in the back wielding a new 9 chamber revolver that Ruby had personally made called 'peacekeeper'. Ever since the end of Floor 1 he had chanced his equipment to now have a duster over his leather armor and a cowboy hat, and finger-less gloves.

The 'rookies he was referring too were all players in the level of 25-29. Each of them of a different race.

The First was a Young man around the sane age as Yang, with blond hair that was like Naruto's but matted with the bangs sweeping to the right, blue eyes, wearing a navy blue shirt, blue jean pants, boots, white armored gloves, and over that White armor,In his right hand was a blue hilt long sword and on his left was a kite shield with two moons on it. He was A **RC Knigh** t, Or Jaune as he instated on being called. He was a regular Human race rocking the knight class. He had a low attack, high defense, but for some odd reason had a huge amount of mana. With his Sub class being N/A he was a pure Knight That worked as his friends Strategist. Sadly he also had the lowest level at only 25.

Next up was the 'strongman' on the team. A 5'1" girl with a large chest- easily D-cup-, and a set of powerful legs to go with them, orange bob cut hair, electric blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, pink skirt, valkarye armor without shoulder plates and exposing the heart shape in the center of her shirt, with a pair of white gloves, and white heeled boots. In her hands was her weapon of Chose a massive war-hammer that had lightning runes on it that allowed her to add lightning to her attacks. This was **Sugar-Rush** , but to her friends she was Nora. A Halfling race(1) that was the Class of Warrior. She was the second strongest member of the Team at 28.

Next to her was the fastest member of their team was a tall young man. He looked to be of Chinese descent, standing at 6' even, pink eyes, long black hair in a ponytail with a pink lock, wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar, white pants, and black shoes. His weapons of choice were two sub-machine guns with blades attached. These were called Stromflowers. This was **Lotus** or Lie Ren or just Ren. A member of the Dragonkin race with the Gunslinger class and sitting at level 26. Thanks to his Dragon blood he got the Special ability dragon Scale giving him a magic resistance.

Last, but not least was the Strongest member of their little group. She was tall, standing at the same height as Jaune with a modal like figure with D-cup breasts, long red hair pulled into a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a bronze corset, black skirt, bicep length globes with a gauntlet on her left arm, bronze armor that covered her shins up yo mid thigh, brown ankle high heel boots, and a head dress. Her weapons of choice were a rounded shield and a javelin that could turn into a sword and a long rifle. This was **Victory Goddess** also known as Pyrrha. She was a Human with the Amazon class, an exclusive class to females only. Amazons had a low tolerance for magic so as a result they were one of the lowest magical classes.

"Pyrrha move in!" yelled Havoc firing on the Tri-horn

"Right! Jaune cover me!" yelled Pyhrra as she and Jaune moved in.

Both began to cut into the Tri-horn, before it lowered his head and pushed them both away. They were both able to get their shields up and blocked reducing the damage! As they blocked Ren came in blasting with his weapons, before switching to his fists. Jumping into the air he began to spin like a top, before putting his hand out allowing it to transform into a dragon's claw!

" **Skill Activate: Flying Dragon palm!"** Hitting the creature on the Head made it yell in pain, as it backed up.

Nora lowered her war hammer as she channeled lightning into it. Nora had completed a special quest that gained her a unique skill to use Lightning without spells. Not only that, but she now gained power to her over all strikes when combined with lightning.

"Nora go!" yelled Jaune.

" **Skill Activate: Crush!** " yelled Nora charging in and hitting the Tri-horn on the head before it pixilated.

All member- except Ruby and Havoc- gained a level. Nora cheered as they all gathered around Ruby and Havoc. These were the new members of the Guild that Naruto had formed. One of the four Front line guilds, and also the smallest of the Front line Guilds **The Outsiders**. A Guild of 12 members, including the new rookies. Naruto was leading the charge as the Captain of the Outsiders. Originally Naruto was going to make Chaos the Vice-Captain, but he turned it down for Sgt-at-Arms the only other position that held any power in the group at the moment.

"Thank you Onii-san!" yelled the leader of the group as they hightailed it to the city.

Ruby smiled and waved, before turning to her people. "Good work guys. Now we have to head back to HQ," said Ruby.

"But what about Food!?" Asked Nora grabbing her stomach. "I'm so hungry!"

"I'm sure Ren and his bad ass chef skills are more then enough to fill your stomach Nora," said Havoc smirking at the Halfling.

"Umm Excuse me Mr Havoc," said Jaune.

"Just Havoc kid. I'm not that much older then you. So what do you want?" asked Havoc a bit annoyed that this kid thought he was old or something!

"Right Havoc. Where did Naruto and the others go?" asked Jaune.

"Oh I keep forgetting how new you guys are. Naruto took the others to a meeting with the Head Group. Apparently The Holy Dragon Alliance has found the next boss room," said Havoc.

 **Location: Floor 21**

 **place: Holy Dragon Alliance HQ**

 **Same time**

Naruto sat at the table with Chaos standing behind him. On the left of them was Diabel and his hand Kibaou the heads of the **Liberation Army** and known 'Beta-tester haters'. Ever since it was revealed that Naruto was a Beta-tester their groups had been at odds with each other. It helped that they had a lot of cannon fodder that were relatively low level. Yang, Haku, Blake, and Weiss all sat in their seats in the Galley as the other Groups talked among themselves,

Baron sat next to Naruto with one man on either side of him. Next the Leaders of The **Knights of the Blood Oath (K.o.t.B.O)** , Heathcliff the Commander of the Largest Guild and His Vice-commander Asuna, the 'Goddess' of Blood Oath. Heathcliff was a massive man standing at 6'7" long white-blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing blood red armor with a white cape. A massive Shield that doubled as a Weapon. He also had the nickname attached known simply as 'The Invincible commander' as no one had ever seen his health dip into the yellow zone. Finally the **Holy Dragon Alliance** Leader and his right hand graced the room with their gray helmets. As Everyone took a seat The meeting was underway with the leader of the **Holy Dragon Alliance (H.D.A)** bringing up the map. For the next hour battle strategies were drawn up in preparation for the upcoming raid.

"Alright the attack is set a week from today. If there is nothing else," started the HDA leader only to be stopped by Heathcliff.

"Actually we need to address something just as serious as clearing this game," said Heathcliff.

"And what is that?" asked Diabel looking at HeathCliff

"The Murder Guilds, specifically Laughing Coffin," said Asuna narrowing her eyes.

Nearly everyone in attendance stiffened hearing that. It was no secret that Towns were really the only place safe enough to where no one could die. That safety net left when you stepped foot outside of the towns. Already more then 500 people had been killed by Murder Guilds and nearly a 3rd of those belonged to the most deadly Guild in the Game **Laughing Coffin**. A group of red players that raveled in the killing of other players. The large guilds had put bounties on the members of **Laughing Coffin** \- all wanted alive- trying to take them down. So far no one had managed to capture any of them alive.

"So what are you proposing?" asked Kibaou looking at Heathcliff.

"Leave the information gathering to my people. We have enough people to leave the Front lines for a bit of time," said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Can we trust you Betas to get it done?" asked Diabel with narrowed eyes.

"The same can be said for you. Remind me again who saved your ass during the last Boss raid?" asked Chaos. "Oh that's right it was Naruto, how about you not try us,"

Diabel looked away from Chaos. The meeting was shortly dismissed afterwards with Naruto and Chaos gathering with their people. As they had little to chat about now it was best if they returned to their Base.

 **Location: Floor 19, City of Falls**

 **place: Outsiders Base**

 **Time: 1500**

Naruto's group entered the building and were instantly greeted by Ruby and Nora, the two most hyper people in their group. Their Base doubled as their living quarters with 25 rooms, a large kitchen, a large living room, and a garden in the back. The basement of the house was converted into a forge for Ruby. They actually had quite the little monopoly running currently. Chaos and Havoc hunted/minded for raw materials, Ruby forged them, while Haku and Weiss sold them. It was thanks to this they were able to buy this house, even though it cost 500,000 so quickly. The house was located near the outskirts of town, but was close enough to be within the towns boarders to allow protections against monsters. It also helped that that as the Guild master Naruto could change the setting on their base to keep them safe.

"You miss us?" asked Ruby hugging Chaos.

"Not really kid," said Chaos smiling at Ruby, before hugging her back.

Like yang he saw Ruby as his little sister and wanted to protect her. Yang was cool with it and even made jokes about what Chaos was into. This often lead to teasing from Yang, yelling from Chaos, and embarrassment for Ruby.

"So how did the Rookies training go?" asked Naruto taking a seat at the table.

"Not bad. Jaune is a natural when it comes to leading and even managed to rescue a group from doom," said Ruby.

"You recommending him for a new position?" asked Chaos not really opposing the idea of a 4th in command.

As the Sgt-at-Arms his job was two fold. Protecting the Group as a whole and recruiting new members. With the blessing of both Naruto and Ruby he had been scouting people who would be a good fit for their group. Right now he had three solo players in mind. A female swordsmen who was as good as Kirito, A sniper that could run blow for blow with Ruby, and Silica who was a Beast master. Then there was the guild - the Moonlit Black cats if his memory was correct- that he had heard about and wanted o offer them a chance to merge with them.

"Yeah. A field Commander position," said Ruby shaking her head.

"Currently were not big enough to assign positions like that. He can lead a party, but that's it," said Naruto with finality in his voice. "Anyway guys it's been a long day so we need to rest. Also tomorrow morning at 1000 is a Guild meeting, everyone needs to be there for this one,"

Chaos turned away. "I'm about to go out and mine some Vytal ore and Fire Dust. Anyone want to come.

"I'm game. I need to starch a bit after that boring meting," said Yang joining Chaos's party.

"I would love to come. I need to do some research on dust," said Weiss as she too joined that party.

"Let's head out then," said Chaos.

0000000000000000000000000

And that's a wrap people. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

A/N

1: Yes Nora is a Halfling.


	7. Laughing Coffin Attacks!

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Remnant Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon, Blake X OMC, OMC X Rosalia, Ren X Nora, Jaune X Pyhrra.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword Art online, Or RWBY. They are owned by their Respective creators and companies.

Alright everyone I'm back after being gone on a business trip for the last few days, it's been a while since I updated this story. I was stuck on it for a bit. Now that I've updated it I'm going to go back to the other files and update them.

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Laughing Coffin Attacks!**

 **Location: 21st floor**

 **place: Mines of Tristan**

 **time: 1400**

Chaos was swinging his pickax into the earth gathering coal, Iron, and Blut. Gathering such materials were critical for the running of their guild. While not a guild that specialized in anything they were still more or less Combat focused. Equipment was expensive and so was maintaining it. It was this thought that lead to Chaos choosing to work as a Miner as his sub-class and Weiss as a researcher. Weiss was using a Notebook to catalog finding as reading while she looked at some things. Yang was just acting as security.

"So how many pieces have you mined," asked Weiss as she was going over her notes on Blut.

Blut was an Ore that was used to make explosions, blasting caps, and special weapons that added explosive damage and even burn damage. Any pieces that they didn't use in their weapons they sold to shops for col.

"I have about 50 pieces Since I just leveled up my mining skill I get 4 pieces anytime I mine anything from bronze to Blut," said Chaos.

"Great so can we go now?" asked the blonde brawler getting board.

"Sure. Most of this is to fix your gauntlets anyway. You put poor Ember Celica though the ringer. I know your hot baby, but you need to cool down a bit," said Chaos smirking at Yang who was blushing.

"is that a fact? To be fair I am hotter then the sun," said Yang smirking.

"If you two are going to flirt, then just get a room already and sleep together," said Weiss shutting both of them up.

"We should get going. We have a lot to finish up, before returning to base," said Chaos before unequipping his Pickaxe and equipping his new kanabo. It was longer and made of V-Dragon Steel, the weakest of the Dragon steels, but for the level they were on it was pretty OP.

Weiss and Yang nodded as they began to leave the mining area. They were one level away from leaving the dungeon when Yang stopped them and got into a stance! Weiss and Chaos Quickly followed suit and got back to back to back.

"How many?" asked Chaos looking around.

"I counted 6 and that's everything in my scope," said Yang.

"Impressive. Our Trap would have granted you a rather painless death. But now we get to do this the fun way," said a Voice from the shadows as Sex figures appeared.

All of them dressed in a tattered black cape and hood combo, black pants with several belts, and black boots. Their weapons varied from A sword, to an axe, to daggers, to magic, but one thing they all had in common was the tattoo of a smiling face with what appeared to be a box being opened.

Chaos narrowed his eyes. "Laughing coffin!" growled Chaos

The leader smirked. "I'm glad you heard of us. At least you'll die knowing the name of the group that killed you! Alright boys it's show time!" yelled the leader raising his single meat-cleaver styled weapon. A dagger user quickly rushed at Weiss, but found himself blasted back by a wind attack from Chaos! Chaos would have lost his head, Had Yang not appeared out of nowhere with a Professional wrestling style Cutter! Quickly rolling though she joined her team again. The men were surprised by this turn of evens, but this didn't stop them as they rushed forward.

The Leader and his second a man wearing a skull mask and held a War-axe began to battle Chaos, the Dagger user and a spear user fought Weiss, while Yang was left with a Heavy-blade and a spell caster.

 **With Yang**

Yang caught the Heavy-Blade between her hand, only to catch a boot to the chest . Skidding backwards she jumped out of the way of multiple energy balls! Yang raised her hands and began to punch them out of the Air! The heavy Blade charged in and began to slash at Yang. Thanks to all the time Yang Dedicated to Speed states she was able to avoid the worst blows, only to get hit by a stray energy ball. Yang hit the ground rolling as her Health went down slightly The energy ball wasn't a high level spell, but it had the added effect of knocking enemies down.

Yang opened her eyes, before rolling out of the way of a **Heavy Slash** that would have killed her! Yang got to her feet and slammed her fists together activating her fire attribute! Running up to the Heavy blade she attacked him with a rolling salvo that Brought the man into the yellow zone. The man backed up and pulled out a potion, only for Yang to grab his hand and crush it. Turning around she batted a fire ball away with ease.

"Your not going to win this that easy," said Yang her eyes turning Red

 **With Weiss**

Weiss blocked the attack from the spear user, and spun out of the way of the dagger wielder! Their weapons made it to where they could attack her at distance and close, rendering her rapier useless! It was a good thing that she was a Mage Class and didn't relay on swords skills .

" **Freeze!"** yelled Weiss activating one of her stronger spells.

Both men froze in place, before Weiss began to attack with rapid fire thrusts. Dropping both into the red.

"Surrender or die!" yelled Weiss hoping to scare them into stopping.

Both men laughed as the Freeze wore off. "Laughing Coffin Fights to the death!" yelled the two as they healed.

 **With Chaos**

Chaos was having a difficult time keeping both the ax-weilding man and the leader at bay since both of them matched him in strength! Chaos found his footing and swung with all his might into the Leader's side. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the kanabo ans the Axe wilder slashed Chaos across his chest. Chaos stumbled backwards as he looked at the leader pt his hand to his ear. Chaos's eyes widened! He was calling in back-up.

It was unknown how large Laughing Coffin was! It was estimated that at least 30 or 40 people made up the guild.

"Weiss! Yang! They're calling in reinforcements!" Yelled Chaos.

Both girls looked at Chaos, before nodding to each other, the Three broke off from their enemies. Chaos focused energy into the Kanabo.

" **Howling WIND**!" yelled Chaos unleashing his strongest spell!

The Laughing Coffin members were blown nearly 50 meters away from them. Weiss and Yang ran behind Chaos as hell fell behind them to make sure that they were safe. The three Outsiders began to sprint out of the area. The members of Laughing Coffin, not far behind! Once they made it to the entrance of the Dungeon Chaos turned.

"Weiss block it!" yelled Chaos.

Weiss turned to the entrance and began chanting. Chaos and Yang stood at the entrance in case she didn't finish in time. Just as they heard the telltale sign of feet Weiss finished her incantation.

" **Level 5 Frozen Wall**!" yelled Weiss slamming her blade into the ground as a rush of water and Ice hit the entrance and sealed it in a case of Ice.

Weiss panted as she fell over with Chaos catching her. He looked at the frozen wall and saw the Leader smirking at them.

"I hope you don't get comfortable Chaos. Laughing Coffin has your number now. Prince of Hell has your Number now. It'll be Showtime real soon," said PoH.

"You can bet on it bitch!" growled out Chaos before using a teleportation crystal and vanished with Weiss in his arms and Yang following shortly.

 **Location: Outsider's HQ**

 **Place: Main Room**

 **Time" same as Teleportation.**

Nora and Ren were cooking in the Room when two thumps. Ren turned and his eyes widened. Laying there was Chaos panting and holding an out cold Weiss and a bruised up Yang

"Nora get Naruto and Ruby!" yelled Ren rushing over and helping Naruto Chaos with Weiss and setting her on the couch.

Naruto, Ruby, and the others ran into the room! Ruby ran up to her sister Hugging her as Havoc did the same.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"We were ambushed by Laughing Coffin. We got lucky to escape with our lives," said Chaos.

"No kidding. How many were there?" asked Ruby.

"Six. We might have been able to win, but they called in backup. If it wasn't for Chaos we'd be dead," said Yang looking at Chaos. "Thank you Chaos,"

"It wasn't a problem Yang. Your my friend and I'll do anything to protect my friends," said Chaos.

"Does anyone have a clue when Weiss will be up?" asked Jaune.

"She's just low on Mana. She'll be up soon," said Pyhrra.

"Once Weiss is up we need to gather up the ones we've been scouting," said Naruto his face stone.

"What are you thinking?" asked Havoc?

We need to counter attack Laughing Coffin," said Naruto.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. This was a pretty short chapter compared to what I'm use to. I'll update this here soon, until then. I'm out!


	8. Expansion pt 1

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Remnant Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon, Blake X OMC, OMC X Rosalia, Ren X Nora, Jaune X Pyhrra.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

Alright Everyone Chapter 8 here and i'm going to enjoy this chapter. This chapter is REALLY short. I have so much stuff going on in my life that it takes me a week to write something short like this.

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Expansion pt 1**

 **Location: Floor 15**

 **Place: Virtue Inn**

 **Time: 1130**

Havoc, Ren, and Nora all sat at a table with the Guild **Moonlit Black Cats**. They were a small Mid-level Guild that had been making waves in the lower levels trying to make the level and Equipment requirements to join the front line Alliance. It was something that the Guild leaders of the Alliance that everyone needed to be a certain level and have a certain skill to join up. While the Outsiders were the Smallest Guild with 12 Members, all their weakest Members were in the High 30's. All of the MLBC members were barely in the high 20's with their Leader Keita had just gotten to Level 30 yesterday. His weapon of choice was a magic staff. He was the MLBC Battle Mage with who focused on Fire spells with a few earth spells to back it up.

"So what does a Front line Guild want with Low levels like us?" asked Tetsuo, the Only forward in the Guild and a average male individual. He wore purple Armor and his weapon of choice was a mace and shield.

"I'll get straight to the point, my Guild is expanding and we've had our eyes on your Guild for a while now

"Why us though?" asked Sachi, the only Female in the Guild, an Elf, and with a primary class of Archer. Sachi was a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair. She wore a light blue tunic with a chest guard, a knee-length short skirt, a leather glove on her right hand and grayish heeled boots, on her left thigh was a short sword, a quiver of arrows on her right thigh.

"Your Guild is tough and a good group of Friends. Many people have seen you around the way and even said that if you were on the Front lines you'd be one of the strongest groups," said Havoc.

A boy with a beanine on looked at them with a smirk. "Well I can't exactly say that it's out of the question, Right guys?" asked Ducker. He was a thief with only a dagger for protection. His skill set wasn't suited to combat, but treasure hunting.

"I'm not so sure Ducker-san. I mean we aren't all that strong," said Sasamaru a spear user.

"It's fine. I'm the primary trainer in the Guild along with Vice-Commander Ruby. Aside from me Commander Naruto is One of the Strongest players in ERO, not to mention my own Brother who is a combat expert in the real world," said Havoc.

"Can you give us a day to think about it," said Keita. "We all know each other in real life and well... We're all we got,"

Ren nodded. "Of course," said Ren rising before sending his contact information to Keita Take all the time you need,"

Once the Trio left the Pub Sachi turned to her friends. "Keita-san it's been our dream to join the front guilds and clear the game. Joining up with Naruto-san and his guild seems the best way," said Sachi.

As so the Debate would begen and would last well into the night.

 **Location: Floor 19**

 **Place: Ashbrug**

 **Time: 1200**

Blake, Haku, and Jaune had Found where Siilica was, but they also got a surprise of Silica's friend Rosalia.

Silica hair is light brown and tied into two tails by red ribbons, as well as two red ring baubles for her SAO avatar. her hair light brown, red eyes. she wears a red robe that went to her calfs, with a dagger and pouch strapped to her waist at the back, a silver breastplate that exposed part of her shoulders, a short black skirt, finger-less red gloves, and black, asymmetrical shoes with long black socks.

Rosalia is a slim 24 year old woman with purple eyes, deep, flame-red hair in wild curls, a flock of which covers her right eye, and lips of the same color, She wears black armor that shines like enamel and wields a slim, She also wears an earring on her left ear, a black cross-shape spear about as tall as she was.

Rosalia and Silica had been together since the start of ERO. Rosalia had taken it upon herself to be Silica's Big sister and protect her. It wasn't as Well known as many people would believe as they Rosalia was always out grinding and gathering information to help the two girls survive.

Rosalia crossed her arms as she looked at Blake. "So what is it that your offering? If it's just another group of assholes looking to use us for your own gain...," said Rosalia.

Silica turned to Rosalia. "Rosalia-san not everyone is like that last party," said Silica.

"Silica-chan is right, besides most of our Guild members are females with a few males," said Haku smiling.

"Besides it can't be easy being two girls in this big world all alone," said Jaune

Rosalia galred daggers at the Knight while Silica laughed hearing that. As a Beast tamer and a Raider they were quite formidable, but even so they had to join up with random parties from time to time to advance up the floors. This ran the risk of running into perverts and other creeps. Rosalia always made sure that they had an out if it came it it, but the last Guild Titan's Hand... They rubbed her the wrong way.

"Come back here a day from now and you'll have our Answer," said Rosalia.

 **Location: Outsider's HQ**

 **Place: Main Room**

 **Time: 1400**

Naruto, Ruby, and Chaos all looked between each other as they prepared to go and grind in the forests. Yang, Weiss, and Nora had already left to gather Col for the up coming boss fight. Walking out into the streets they came across a figure that was blocking their way. The first was a young man who couldn't have been older then 16 or 17, He was fairly skinny, standing at 6'1, a "babyface." Parts of his semi-long, blue hair cover his face while a streak of black comes down between his eyebrows, light blue eyes. He wears, a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants, two gunslinger belts, a long blue scarf around his neck On both arms he wears blue wristbands with the same pattern as his scarf. His weapon of choice was FOUR 6-round Revolvers. If Ruby was looking at them right those were the Yang busters V. III, the most power guns on the Frontline floor at the moment. (1)

"Who are you?" asked Naruto reaching for his short sword.

The young man smiled. "My gamer Tag is Rei Kuro, but you can call me Zero... I'm the Fastest Gunslinger in ERO," said Zero.

"If your so good why haven't we seen you on the Front?" asked Chaos

Zero smiled. "I'm a Solo Player. I've keep away from the fronr because People in the back still need protection," said Zero.

"Okay what are you doing here?" asked Ruby.

Zero smiled. "Simple miss Ruby I want to join the Outcasts," said Zero.

000000000000000000000000000

And cut. That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also quick qustion. Since the Guild is about to get bigger should i just kill off MLBC? or allow them to service. i'm on the fence about them at the moment.

A/N

1: It's Zero from Kurohime. Its an amazing Manga that ran for a while. I was hoping it'd get an Anime adaptation, but it never did. Zero has one of the most convoluted back stories i've ever seen and he is defenatly my favorite Male charecter of all times. I don't own Zero or Kurohime


	9. Expansion pt 2

Cat: Naruto X SAO X RWBY

Title: Elemental Remnant Online

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Yang/Weiss/Liza, Kirito X Asuna/Leafa/Sinnon, Blake X OMC, OMC X Rosalia, Ren X Nora, Jaune X Pyhrra.

Summary: 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto is a loser at school and consistently gets into trouble because he fights a lot and because he is one of the top 9 students in school. But in the world of games he is a legend. Simply known as Kyubi of 9. 15 Ruby Rose is a prodigy of mechanics and a brilliant young girl. Shy and a bit withdrawn. In the world of games however she is the legendary Crescent Rose. What happens when these two end up in up in ERO and can't escape?

"Let's get this started!" Speech

" _I won't die here!" thought/Linked Communication_

" **You will not leave here!" Floor boss/Attack/items/Menu**

000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 9: Expansion pt 2**

 **Location: 25th Floor**

 **Place: Outside of the Outsider's Guild HQ**

 **Time: 1300**

Everyone looked at the Gunslinger before them as if he was crazy. While The Outsider's were always looking for New blood to join the Guild, they always had to approch individuals and ask them to Join. The Outsdier's despite being part of the Lead Group also had a reputation among the general populous as 'Cheaters/ Hackers' so they were always avoided like the plague.

"So Zero you want to join huh?" asked Naruto as he opened his menu before selecting Dual.

"More then anything Mr. Kyubi," said Zero as he got the Dual request.

"Then show us your resolve," said Naruto putting his hand on his kodachi.

The Counter for the dual began. Ruby and Chaos looked at each other as Zero put his hands over his guns. The second his hands began to hover over the guns his entire demenor changed. Gone was the boyish smile repleaced with a darkness that seemed to be routed in

" **Appraisal** ," said Ruby as she scanned his weapons. "All his weapons are Steel Class. Each does 100 Damage with each shot. It also gives the added bouns of Darkness magic.

" **Skill Detection,** " said Chaos Thanks to Skill Detection he could identify if someone had a skill that could change the outcome of a fight. Most members of the Front line guild had a Unuqie Skill- a skill that only they could use. " **Gun-Master LV2?** **Gatling-Gun,**? **Swift hands**? This is going to be bad,"

"How so?" asked Ruby as the last 30 seconds were on the countdown.

" **Gun Master** and **Swift hands** are one thing. **Gatling-Gun** however is something I never heard of. It was rumored during the beta that they were testing out high level skills that didn't make it to the final cut. This might be one of those. Swift hands along counts down on the Reload time as it is for a gun, **Gun-master LV2** means that he's already mastered the skills of his current level. Naruto's Sage skills might be able to hold out, but it will be a close match.

The counter reached Zero.

Naruto charged at Zero with full speed with his hand on his kodachi looking for a quick draw. Zero pulled out his guns and began to fire, but he wasn't shooting one or even two guns he was shooting all four of them at once! Naruto skidded to a halt and began to bat the bullets away or slash them in half! Zero stopped shooting as he an out of bullets. Naruto took his time to charge in, as Zero reached into his quick draw menu and throw 4 small clyniders into the air, As Naruto appeared before him he slashed at Zero and tried to cut his throat, Zero blocked with one of his guns as he flicked opened one of his others and allowed the 6 bullets to slide into the the Gun, quickly aiming at Naruto he fired off two shots, forcing the leader of the Outsider's to retreat.

Flicking open the others guns he allowed the other bullets to fall into place. They stared down at each other Naruto's hands on his nodachi before he charged energy into the blade lengthening it considerably. Naruto charged in while slashing the bullets that Zero fired at him! The leader of the Outsiders jumped slid along the ground.

" **Sage Art: Cutting force," said Naruto**

The blade sailed past Zero's face cutting into it and ending the match. Naruto looked at Zero with annoyance as he took his nodachi and sheathed it. Naruto turned on his heels and made his way over to his Vice-commander and Sgt-at-arms.

"One thing you need to remember about being an Outsider is that we don't hold anything back... ever," said Naruto.

Zero smiled before bowing. "I understand Kurama-san," said Zero.

 **Location: 18th Floor**

 **Place: Sea Side Inn**

 **Time: 1800**

Rosalia sat across from her charge in their shared Inn room. Silica was currently pouting at her as Pina lay sleeping on a table. Both were out of their combat gear. Rosalia wore a red skirt and black tank top, white Silica was in a knee-length green shirt.

Rosalia had her arms crossed under her chest in annoyance. "Silica why do you want to join a guild so bad?" asked Rosalia.

"We need a guild to work with! We'd be better equipped and protected too!" said the irate 13 year old.

Rosalie sighed. "Listen Silica I understand what your saying I really do, but you have to think sweetie. Some guilds are straight up operating in less then disaireable deals," said Rosalia.

Silica backed away in fear knowing that her friend was telling the true sevral 'Dark' guilds had popped up along side the Red guilds. These Dark guilds were not as cut and dry as killing people. No instead they would take people's items and such while in the wild. Some of the worst ones took advantage of the lack of Ethic-code in the game and did- in Rosalie's mind- unspeakable actions to males and females alike. Some people even committed suicide do to said actions.

"But those girls seemed so nice an their with a front-line guilds," said Silica.

"Not all the frontline Guilds are good guys Silica. Diabel and Kibou are examples of this. They hate Beta-testes so much that they are practicality putting bounties on their heads! Others are putting prices on heads of those who join and leave. If we join a guild it has to be the right one," said Rosalia.

"What if we shadowed one of their members for a few days," said Silica pouting at her friend/care taker.

Rosalia sighed. "Alright enought with the pout. Your too cute when you use it. We could party up with them for a while.

Silica became all smiles. "Really Rosalia!?" asked hte excitable girl waking her pet up!

Rosalia smiled. "I'll get in contact with them and see what they have to say," said Rosalia

 **Location: Floor 19**

 **Place: Forest Dungon**

 **Time: 1200**

Naruto, Ruby, Chaos and the rest of the Outsiders stood before Silica, Rosalie, Liz, and the members of the now defunct Moonlit Black Cats.

"Welcome to the Outsiders. We're a Guild of the front-line We are going to explore and Clear this Dungon. The boss in this Dungon is a close to the same level Boss on the 17th floor. Were going to split into Two 6-man Parties and Two 4-man parties. With Nauto running the DPS team, Chaos the Tanks, and RWBY the Support team

 **DPS Team:** Naruto, Zero, Jaune, Pyhrra, Ren, Sachi

 **Support Team:** Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake Silica, Rosalia

 **Defensive Team:** Chaos, Havoc, Nora, Tetsuo

 **Flying Team:** Ducker, Haku, Sasamaru, Keita.

"Alright lets hit a dungeon," said Naruto leading the way into the Dungeon.

000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Short chapter, but to the point. Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
